Hearts Desire
by Theresa471
Summary: This is the sequel to Letting Go Of The Past. Castle takes his family traveling the side roads, their first place a Petting Zoo for Reece to enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

A New Castle Story "Hearts Desire"

This is the sequel to "Letting Go Of The Past"

Castle was sticking to his promise to her "Hearts Desire" with anything she wanted.

Taking the entire family on a trip to visit the sites, in and around New York, New Jersey and Ct.

Reese is going to just love it, a zoo of animals on a side road going to Greenwich, Ct.

When he finds out, he will be able to ride a miniature pony, or even on the back of a turtle, with both of his parents having the trainer holding the little boy on his lap.

This was going to be amazing to see. Especially after finally ending the under cover operation, along with catching Mr. Carl Deeds with his hands in the cookie jar, along with millions of dollars of illegal drugs, money laundering and weapons traffic, for where the owner of the Oasis Stripper bar was involved in.

Absolutely it was well worth it with taking the gamble with going to work for Carl Deeds, eventually his life now in the hands of the jury and the judge for when the case does comes to court.

Back to the animal zoo, the worst part of it with being July with the heat, was the god awful mosquitos, bees and the flies, for which the Castle family pitied the pour souls.

She told her husband Richard Castle to hurry up with taking the pictures on his phone to send them all to her friends, Alexis, William, Martha, Kevin, Jenny, and most important her father.

Her hair was flattering in the breeze all of a sudden, while the trainer had taken Reece off and into the hands of his mother.

When Castle had placed his phone back into his blue jacket pocket for now.

"To be fair Castle, lets see if we can find a food stand, I am staving, since we left so early without having to stop for breakfast or my coffee." She purses her lips at him.

"Tell me again Beckett, why I agreed to this in the first place?"

"Because you were nice enough to me dance at the Oasis Stripper bar but it never happened, and I said I would go with anything you decided, but I would of never guess it would be a children's petting zoo for Reece."

"Along with road trips are lots of fun Kate, you never know what your going to find in the middle of no where, even if it is Ct. of all places, where is your sense of adventure by the way?" While pulling in his wife for a quick smooch, with Reese using his hands to hide his face from what his father was doing to his mother's face and lips.

He was chuckling at the sight, along with his parents.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Hearts Desire

The trip to the petting zoo was a huge success for everyone including Reese.

There was a small park across it's way to sit on the bench with a pond filled with all kinds of ducks, birds and a odd assortment of fowl around.

Castle says to Beckett watching Reese sitting on the white bench. "He's going to love this entire day, fresh air will do us all good Kate after the past few weeks."

"I know Rick, the fresh air will do wonders for my complexion totally and yours." She turned to see that smirk of his again.

Thinking. Some day she was going to finally wipe off that smirk from his face or else.

Any rate their son was pointing to the ducks walking near the water.

"Ma, ma! He was some what excited, when he tried to stand up before almost falling, when Castle was able to catch him.

Kate chuckled at the both of them acting foolishly. "Castle, why don't you take your son closer for his enjoyment." She says dragging a hand though her hair with the warm breeze picking up.

Castle and Reese having gotten up from the bench, but before moving, Castle was able to quickly give his wife a peck on the cheek before Reese starts laughing off his head once again.

She cuts him off before whispering into her ear. "No way, not when our son is still awake, Rick." Castle places a hand on her lower before going.

While there was a message from her father arriving back in the states the past month to finish up the project.

She takes out her cell from her jacket to answer it.

"Dad, how are you today?"

"Really well Kate, just calling to see how the road trip is going with Reese enjoying the day out." He says with great joy in his voice over the phone.

"Dad, he's loving every minute of it, Castle is spoiling him a great deal."

"As he should be Kate, since his father was never around when he was at that age." And with those comments hit a sore spot with Kate, that Castle had to be raised by Martha without his father around working for the C.I.A. at that time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Hearts Desire

"Okak." Castle walked Reese slwly down to the water's edge to watch the ducks playing. Castle had Reese are sharing a moment together as father and son, along with Beckett sitting on the bench.

She was sitting and enjoying the view on the white bench taking a deep breath. She was very relaxed for the first time in awhile. I guess you would say she was having a "Letting go" moment.

The noise of the other kids in the area broke her out of her reverie to chuckle a little, while Reese was trying to get closer to one of the black/grey ducks with its chicks behind.

Currently the breeze had died down a little along with the temperature having dropped at least ten degrees.

Her son is wearing a plaid in blue, white and red with light jeans rolled up a little at the bottom. He was a miniature version of his father in every way.

It was at this time the mother duck decides to take a swim with her chicks following. Castle had to tell Reese, he's not able to follow having to be fussing. However he was able to understand his father's reasoning for now.

Castle reaches for his son scooping him up to bring him back over to his mother. While he lays his head in the crook of his father's neck.

Castle tells Kate, he's tired needing a nap. They start back into the vehicle placing him into his harness in the back seat.

While they head out looking for some type of fast food restaurant along their travels before going home to the loft.

The moment they were alone with Reese fast asleep. Castle bends over to his wife to kiss her gently, while he slides his arms around her waist to give a proper kiss. His tongue lightly touching the corner of her lips.

She was ready for this after watching their son most of the day having his fun.

And now it was hers and Castle's time, later would be their's entirely.

What she needed to know now or later on what was next for their little boy. She had an idea, but she would doubt Castle would go for it. "Fishing" it's been a long time since she had done anything like that with her father.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four Hearts Desire

Castle actually loved the idea walking into the loft finally with a very sleepy Reese in his arms.

Since he was all caught up with his priorities with his P.I. business and his chapters to Black Pawn publishing, however he had to check with Alexis and Haley on whether he was needed with his expertise.

Haley having picked up from the back of Castle's private office. "No Castle, your not needed right now, all of the clients matter in fact have been behaving for a change." She says.

"That is good to hear for a change Haley, just as long they are paying is what counts the most."

She smiled, even though she had rolled her eyes silently at him even if it was over the phone.

"All right Haley, thanks, by the way where is Alexis?" He asked looking to see Beckett pointing her fingers at him to already to get off the phone. "Gotta go."

But before the phone went dead. Haley had said something to the fact Alexis was running down on a lead for a new client.

Castle turned after ending the call. "What?" He asked knowing full well Beckett had asked the question about fishing.

"Sorry, to answer your request Kate, fishing is a wonderful idea, as for where, or do you want to fish on a boat or a small lake to have Reese used to using a small pole, it would be too hard for him to use a reel?"

"I know that Rick, but for us, I want to fish myself using live bait, it's up to you, on what your going to be using, when was the last time you had gone fishing, other than writing about it in your books?"

He had to think about it on that one, but he would come up with something. "I will check on-line around here for where I would be able to rent equipment for the trip, along with a place to fish away from a large number of the public."

She jumps to her feet from sitting. "Wonderful!" She can smell it now, cooking fish for dinner. She just hopes, she doesn't put her foot in her mouth for making the suggestion.

Along, she wrinkled up her nose getting up quickly giving Castle the thumbs up, and than a kiss to his cheek. The both parents had work to be done for now. While she goes and makes sure her son is still asleep.

She peeked into the nursery to see her sleeping son on his side like a cute little angel.

Castle had gone onto his laptop of the bedroom to begin his search.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five Hearts Desire

It didn't take long for Richard Castle to research the information Online. When Kate had walked in from the nursery.

Castle looked up from the laptop screen to let her know he had found the perfect spot.

"Farrington Lake, in Milltown, New Jersey only a few hours from New York City by small plane to land on the lake. We can use either a small pole or reel sitting on the pied or even rest a small boat. It's just perfect for us away from the public." Castle retorted with his statement to his wife to get her chance to fish instead of always doing police work.

"I have a idea Rick, I don't know if Jenny and Ryan would go for it, taking them as well with Sarah Beth, even though Nicholas is way too young to go."

"It's interesting, to make it a true day out with everyone, but it would have to be the weekend then, since I have no idea what type of case load Ryan has with Esposito at the precinct."

She looked directly at her husband with maybe the answer to his question. She goes to look at the time. She would take a chance with calling Jenny or Kevin at this hour of the night.

/

A few minutes later Jenny was coming out of the bedroom housing both Sarah Beth and Nicholas. Both were asleep finally, since Sarah Beth was in a mood to be playing with her baby brother.

When Jenny found her husband in the kitchen having a late night snack. It was a long day for him working at the precinct.

The case he and Esposito were working on had gone on for more than 30 hours, and they were honestly no where at this point. No real leads accept for the wife involved was lying. Even though they have not been able to prove her guilty.

Through her story for where she was at the time, was supposed to be solid.

Beckett pulled out her phone and stepped away from Castle to call Jenny. She answered on the third ring to really surprise her for this time of night.

'Hey, Jenny, It's Kate, I am sorry to be calling this late, I need to speak with Kevin if possible."

"Sure, he's right here feeding his face, I will hand the phone to him."

"Hello Beckett, what's going on to be calling at this late hour?" He lacked energy right now.

"It's that bad Kevin, I would assume the case with the wife is not going anywhere right now?" With Ryan taking a deep breath and a sigh before answering her.

"Nope, we are no where for the moment Captain, and besides, since it's the weekend, it will give me a few days to recharge my brain power to come back on Monday."

'Well then Kevin, I have the perfect solution for you at this time." She takes a very deep breath before going to ask him the question about fishing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six Hearts Desire

"Castle, it's a wonderful idea, even though short notice." Ryan stated.

"We can always do this on Sunday, the weather is going to be really lovely for that area, and it will give me the chance to rent the poles and reels, along with getting my pilot to fly on Sunday and advise the local airport in that area, we will be landing in the middle of the lake."

"How are we supposed to get to the pied?" A simple question he had asked for which Castle already had an answer.

"We have the pilot to move as close as possible to the pied, or if not we will have two rafts on board with paddles." He says over the phone.

"Great, I will be sure to help you with the details further, when I finally decided to get up in the morning." He yawned.

"That's good Kevin, I could use the help, along with setting up a time to have the car service to pick you all up, but what about Nicholas?" He asked not knowing the situation of there baby sitter duties.

"Jenny and I will work out the details tomorrow Castle, thanks for asking anyway." He say when Jenny walks in.

"I will have further details tomorrow when I call you, one thing I would like to know on what type of bait or fishing bobbers you like to use?"

"Live bait Castle, by the way kind of fish are we going for?" He asked.

"Trout, catfish, turtles or anything else they might of stocked up during the past few months, and with us we will be bringing along a very small pocket water fly rod for Reese to just hold and drop into the water."

"Interesting to say Castle, the last time I had gone fishing for when I was 15 years old, I was able to catch porgies down at Sandy Hook, New Jersey, when they weren't dying off from the pollution or man itself."

"That is true." He says.

"I will stop now Castle, talk to you tomorrow, night." He hangs up. Jenny comes over to him with a gentle hug. Ryan looks up into her eyes. "I must say that was really sweet of Castle to even think of us for Sunday."

"I know. Come on lets get to bed, it's going to be really busy the next few days, I for one can't wait at all Kevin."

"Me to."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven Hearts Desire

Trying to sleep when your heart is pumping. Thinking about Sunday is hard for Castle to relax.

He's moving so much. He's driving his wife crazy with all of the movement. Twisting and turning on either side. It was impossible right now.

"Castle." She says. Swinging over the blankets to get up to have a drink of water. "Your not able to sleep?" She watches him for a moment before leaving. He's obviously in distress over it. He decides to get up to check on Reece first before starting his day a few hours early.

Moving into the kitchen to make strong coffee. He asked Kate if she was interested in a cup.

"No. I am going back to bed Rick. Don't try to push yourself too hard with it being still early." She yawns before giving a quick peck on his cheek before heading back to the bedroom.

First he took a quick peek at Reece sleeping still to be a good sign, unless things change quickly.

He realizes standing in just his robe, he would have to get dress later before heading out of the loft to rent the equipment. But first to that coffee.

Afterward he was able to text a message to his pilot of the helicopter service he owns as part of the P.I. business.

Castle explained in the text about Sunday. He's very willing to pay him a great deal of extra cash for the trip to New Jersey and the lake.

When Emery had looked at his text message at a ungodly hour. Through he was up anyway. He chuckled at Castle. He was still going to fly them no matter how much extra he was going to be paying him.

Emery chuckled back at his replied. "Good going Castle, see ya Sunday bright & early."

Afterwards Castle placed his head into the frig to make a quick breakfast. It was at this point when Andrea their nanny having come down the stairs to head into the nursery, to start her day with taking care of Reece.

She makes a face to see Castle up too early. Shaking her head at the mystery writer.

"Sir, I will be right back. Reece is up. I heard him giggling on the monitor."

"Okak, he's up early like myself." He says placing the items on the counter. Castle asked her on whether she was interested in breakfast.

"No thanks. I have my own food all set in the frig, besides eating too many eggs is not good for my health."

"Don't tell me. Your doctor tells you this every time you see him?" He asked.

"Yes, Mr. Castle. Every time for the past two years to be a broken record at times. When ever I make an appointment with his answering service. You know what? Today I will have eggs just for the hell of it. I will be back when I am done taking care of Reece and his needs."

"Good plan. Breakfast is coming up." She walks away with a wry grin on her face. While Castle went to work with making that breakfast for the both of them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight Hearts Desire

It was mostly easy for Castle to rent all of the fishing equipment. There was a fishing store called "Al's Tackle" on the third floor of the mall having to be easy to find,

Checking the laptop he was able to find the directions to the mall. And of the fishing store getting off the middle elevator of the mall from the under ground parking lot.

Besides the rental equipment. He was able to buy a fishing license for $40.00. Along with a wildlife management department on regulations limits and restrictions booklet.

This was mostly easy. But expensive having to paid with his Visa credit card. The owner of the store was able to have his employees help Mr. Castle with a cart to bring the fishing equipment to his car in the under ground garage.

Afterwards Castle was able to text once more to his pilot, giving him all of the details including buying a license to include everyone with his party.

His pilot flying other clients in the area. Was able to take a look at his text message confirming everything for Sunday. The helicopter company was able to confirm with the flight plan tomorrow with the local airport, along with the authorities for the Farrington Lake In Milltown, New Jersey.

At least this part of his day was over. He would have to rest when he arrives home from the mall. Since Beckett, Reece and Alexis having come over for a short visit before heading out to work on a case for her father's P.I. business with Haley. She and Haley had at least three interviews that needs to be done at the office.

For Castle, he won't have to be involved with the interviews.

However Castle did need to call Jenny & Ryan with everything having to be all set with Sunday.

Jenny was able to have here normal baby sitter Rosa that watches Sarah Beth and Nicholas four times a week. She is 23 years old a college student for one of the local schools. She is currently on summer break until August with her studies. Mostly for English, Math and Communications for Telemarketing.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine Hearts Desire

Jenny was excited. Along with Ryan. At least for Nicholas, he won't be alone tomorrow.

"It's good to see Kevin, Castle was able to help and invite us for Sunday." She smiled before heading into the bedroom to figure what she was going to wear. One thing for sure. She would be needing plenty of sun screen. Along with the insect spray to keep all of the bugs off her. She says.

"You know." Ryan shrugs. "Castle has been so sweet, we will have to ask him over for dinner to make up for tomorrow." He suggested, his infinite resources of patience brought into play. "I will call Castle later, no doubt he's asleep right now after calling me at a ungodly hour."

"No doubt Kevin. Come on lets go have everything ready without having any surprises in the morning."

They walked into the bedroom together. Excited but yet scared since it's been too long she had done anything like this.

Ryan can sense her frustration. He tells her to relax. She said she would try at least.

/

Later in the afternoon of the loft. Castle was slowly waking from his nap.

Martha and Kate are sitting in the kitchen chatting quietly, their heads close together. When Castle finally comes out of the bedroom looking better.

"Good afternoon, sleepyhead. Feel better Richard?" Exclaimed Martha jumping down from her stool and hurrying over to greet him with a big hug, worry etched into every line on her face.

"Thanks I do feel better matter of fact Mother. But I could use some coffee and food to finish up the rest of my job for Sunday." He yawned before Beckett hands him a cup and the coffee pot. Sitting next to the ladies on the stool. It was quiet assuming that Reece must be either asleep or playing quietly with the nanny in the nursery.

"By the way Ryan called earlier. He would like you to call when your have the chance." She states with taking a sip of her juice.

Martha decides to say something. "Look everything, I need to go. My students at the studio will be wondering what happened to me. Please keep me posted about tomorrow on whether you were able to catch anything. Other than a sun burn or having been bitten." She moves over to give her usual hug to Beckett and then a kiss on the cheek to her son.

"Ta. Ta everyone. Good night. Please give a big kiss for Reece for me." She picks up her green purse before leaving the front door of the loft.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten Hearts Desire

It was warm for early morning. Very early 5.30 A.M. When everyone had gotten up at the crack of dawn. He could feel his wife stirring in the bed. And right now he had no time to waste.

But for her. She wanted to do something else instead. But he wouldn't hear of it right now.

Even though together their bodies were creating red hot steam. But he stopped it right away at the beginning. He and everyone else had a big day ahead of them. "Fishing."

He was being cruel and mocking at the same time. Before moving out of the bed. The car service will be here in an hour to pick them all up. Before heading over to Ryan's place. He closed his eyes for a moment.

"All right Castle. I am up. I will see to it on whether Andrea will have Reece ready. No doubt she has already been working. She's a great deal like you at times for when it comes to getting certain things done over the years."

"True." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair needing to take a quick shower. Today he will forego the shave. He will leave his five o' clock shadow to look like a real fisherman in the woods.

He padded sleepy into the bathroom. While Beckett went upstairs to the extra bathroom taking it slow right now.

She had gone to Andrea's room having to been Martha's old room. Andrea wasn't there in her room. She had heard voices on the monitor inside.

She heard them both giggle. She was trying to have Reece ready for the trip. She shook her head before moving out and heading into the bathroom.

It was a good thing she had carried her clothes up stairs in her hand. It would of been a wasted trip and time. For which she didn't have at the moment.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11th Hearts Desire

"Come on Beckett. We need to be moving." He says, closing the door to the Loft. She was looking around making sure she had everything. Since Andrea and Reece had gone down to wait in the car.

"I am coming already." She watches him lock the door after moving out. He'd been annoyed at her with the delay. With his laptop bag over his shoulder. Just in case he gets bored while fishing. Since the day is supposed to be for Reece and Sarah Beth.

Castle had already texted the pilot, and Kevin Ryan. They were getting ready to leave.

His pilot Richie had texted back. He was ready for them. With plenty of fuel, flight plan and etc.

Otherwise they would stop quickly after arriving at the heliport to have something quick to eat. On the small twin engine plane before moving out. Castle was able to pay for the best with the Beech Craft plane.

The sun was already bright for early morning. With only a few scattered clouds in the sky to worry about.

Castle having to be holding Reece in his lap. With Beckett and Andrea enjoying the ride. It would only take twenty minutes to reach the Ryan's with very little traffic on the roads.

The driver was making excellent time. With not catching too many red lights for a Saturday morning.

/

Kevin, Jenny and Sarah Beth were told to wait outside to look for the car service. Leaving Nicholas and Rosa inside for the day. Jenny was amazed on how much Nicholas didn't fuss with his parents and Sarah Beth leaving for the entire day.

Jenny's heart quickened when finally the car service arrived.

While the driver had gotten out to help them as with Castle handling over Reece to Beckett for the moment.

"Thanks." Ryan says to the driver. Before getting inside. There was plenty of room. With all of the fishing equipment having to be in the back of the huge trunk.

"Is everyone ready? Next stop the heliport." He could hear a number of responses in unison from the group. Before moving off into the traffic.

Arriving twenty minutes later...without incident. Jenny & Kevin found it to be a great deal of fun. Having gotten inside of the plane strapping in. Along with everyone else.

She just hopes. She doesn't wind up with motion sickness. This is what she didn't think about. Any rate it was free of trouble with the flight.

/

Richie was in constant contact with the local authorities in New Jersey. Heading for Farrington Lake, Milltown, New Jersey. They were on there radar screens arriving in the area some time later without a problem.

Jenny closed her eyes for a moment. To settle her nervous stomach. Kevin had given her a piece of gun to help a little.

While the children Reece & Sarah Beth didn't let the play ride bother them. Along with Castle, Andrea & Beckett. He was looking at his laptop quickly tracking their position. They would be soon arriving at there destination.

Richie had gestured for everyone to strapped in for the landing. The lake was in view of them. With no other flights to be in the area of space.

"All right everyone here we go." Richie said with a serious tone. Jenny's stomach dropped a little with the pilot moving the twin engine plane down further to be directly over the clear/blue waters of the lake. Along with the number of trees, rocks of other articles surrounding the lake. Adding in the pied as well with the seagulls already taking up space having landed to take up residents.

They would find out what other residents soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12th Heart Desires

Somewhere in the realm of Farrington Lake. Lies a true fishing story. The pilot Richie had landed perfectly had gotten very close to the pied without a problem. They didn't need to use the rafts anyway.

So as it turned out. Richie, Castle & Ryan were able to help everyone out of the plane. To be placed onto the pied. Most of the seagulls had flown off into different directions.

It would be a good place as any to begin setting up the rods & Reels. Along with either using the live wombs or bobbers. Reece & Sarah Beth were very much excited.

While placing Reece with Andrea. She would be watching out for any type of action on his line.

Jenny had placed a generous amount of the sunscreen, along with the bug repellent. She had handed it over to Kate Beckett. She has the tendency to get burnt rather quickly.

Being light skin. Like Jenny and Kevin.

Castle as able to fly cast. Using one of the colorful bobbers. As with Kevin Ryan.

Castle having caught his first Trout some twenty minutes upon arriving. It was a nice size. And within legal size to keep.

Everyone was thrilled. However not the Trout. He had placed it into the bucket along with the water.

The next one having to be on Ryan's line. It was easy to reel in.

"It's not that big." He said to the group.

"Yeah." Agreed Castle. "Disappointed?"

"No." Ryan said. As he had no choice to at least let it go back into the lake. While Ryan settled down to try again.

/

Meanwhile the two ladies stopped to take a little walk. To see if they could see any bull frogs in the vincinity. It didn't take all that long before thet started to make noises in the grassy area of the lake.

Castle had told them to take a few plastic bags with them. Just in case they were able to find any for safe keeping.

Jenny grinned at Kate. When one of the smaller bull frogs jumped in the grass. She was able to at least catch up to it.

Placing the one croaking it's head off and into the plastic bag. With holes poked for it to breath at least and being moved into a glass container with the trip back to NYC.

"Come on lets go back to show Reece. He's going to just love it." Beckett says swiping away the flies from around them.

"It's a good thing the bug repellent is working." Jenny says to her.

They head back onto the pied walking slowly. Taking n the lovely sun shine beaming off the waters of the lake.

Soon they would be arriving back to the group. With a description of Reece in Beckett's mind.

"There was a tiny man. He had tiny hands and tiny feet and a tiny brow that would arch just slightly. When he was surprised.

All of a sudden with Andrea helping. He was able to catch his very first "Catfish" with whiskers. Not a tiny one, nor a small one. But rather a whopper of all "Catfish" stories to be told for ever!

Reece was giggling, to have Andrea had to grab the pole form Reece's hands before losing the big catch.

Castle was so proud of his son at this moment. He was able to use his phone to take several shots of the one that was caught.

It was of legal size to keep and to eat for a wonderfully tasting meal.

So far it's been a beautiful day for all involved...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13th Hearts Desire

"Okak, Reece was having fun. The nanny Andrea was saying to Kate after coming back from her excursion with Jenny. She was able to show Reece and Sarah Beth with the small bull frog inside of the plastic bag. He was truly amazed, along with Sarah Beth.

They wanted to play with the bull frog. But Kate nor Castle looking over would not have it at this time. Since it was lunch time right now. Telling everyone it time to stop.

Kevin even went to wake up Richie having slept inside the Beech Craft plane. He was tired having gotten up extra early with his duties.

He shook his head. He was very much interested. Moving up and out of the twin engine plane. And jumping onto the pied.

He was looking up into the sky with his dark glasses to keep out the glare of the sun.

Jenny and Andrea had everything ready set up. While Castle brought over Reec, while Ryan walked Sarah Beth over as well. But yet Reece insisted standing by his pole wanting to continue with his fishing.

Kate agreed. But he needed to eat first. Afterwards Reece would be bouncing off the walls with all of those calories now inside of his body. He was ready to go once again. With Andrea once again over seeing his pole.

It had gotten some what warmer for the middle of the afternoon. Along with the bugs and seagulls flying over head.

Reece was watching very carefully, when he saw his red bobber was moving. When Andrea saw this, she was able to take over.

"Reece!" She hollered. "You have a Trout this time." She brings up the middle size trout. All she could think of at the moment. "Dinner Time." While the Trout was fighting her, however she was able to bring it up. Taking it off the hook after eating up the worm without a problem, placing it into the bucket.

Everyone was proud of him. He was holding up rather well with the day, heat, bugs and his catches. No doubt later. With the fresh air...He's going to be knocked out with the flight back home.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14th Hearts Desire

Jenny was in need of a break. Even though she had caught only two Trout, one of them she had to let it go. She had to leave to go into the deeper grass away from everyone to relieve herself.

And she didn't need any company. Until she was done. She had the urge to have a snack. She was hungry.

She had left Sarah Beth asleep. She was zonk out, while Reee was just about there. He had a nice day's catch including adding a turtle to the list.

She had noticed all of the seagulls over head, including across the way of the lake. Of all things, which is very rare at times to see a large moose swim in the waters.

Jenny grinned at the sight. She had gone back. No doubt everyone else has seen it as well.

When she had arrived back. She had asked Castle to take pictures, since she had left her cell phone on the plane all day. She didn't need to be interrupted with calls.

Jenny went to grabbed a wrapped sandwich of Chicken salad & chips, along with a diet pepsi. She was thirsty all of a sudden.

When Beckett having past her the sode. She says. "Thanks, I needed it, it's amazing how the fresh air can really zapped your energies."

"I know." She replied. "Along with not winding up with a severe sun burn, the lotion has been doing it's job all day."

"Yeah, me to." Jenny finished off the last of the diet soda to feel sated from her thrist.

Castle had told everyone to start packing up. He and Kevin were going for the final time trying to catch another trout, or Catfish, while Reece was done for today.

He was tired. While Andrea had reported. As for the pilot. Richie was checking over the plane for the last time, waiting for the group to pack up. They needed to be leaving soon and get home at a reasonable hour.

And that was thirty minutes later. Everyone had gathered up there things, fish, turtles & along with the bull frog in the back of the plane with the rest of the equipment.

Richie had asked everyone to settled in, including the two sleeping children. He was in constant contact with Air traffic Control, He was going to be taking off.

And than with-in minutes. He was able to take off the waters of the lake and into the air, flying over making a turn to head for New York City and the Heliport. Leaving behind the seagulls, fish, moose and anything else.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15th Hearts Desire

Everyone on the plane were tired from the wonderful day of fishing. Reece & Sarah Beth both were sound asleep. Nestled between their parents.

They would be home soon, but rather close to the heliport.

Having to see the beginnings of the NYC sky line, including the towers and the Empire State Building.

Richie was making contact with the harbor heliport. They would be arriving soon.

As for Beckett. She's been quiet, since they left the lake. She wasn't angry. Not agitated. Matter in fact she was happy her little boy had a wonderful day after all. She had to think next what Castle had on the agenda for Reece, other than the fact everyone would be needing their sleep tonight.

While placing the Trout and catfish into the freezer until ready to be cooked. As for the bull frog & turtle. Castle had set up a small fish tank with a running motor to filter the water. Along with colorful rocks and other decor inside. For the two to devote there lives inside and be gauk at by Reece and the rest of the residents of the loft.

They could hear Richie say to everyone to strapped in. They would be landing soon with permission to land on run way # 2 of the heliport.

It was close to 7.30 p.m. at night. It was cooler at night then it was earlier this morning. The full moon having to be out with a tint of red casting around the horizon in the night sky.

Moments later...

Richie was able to land perfectly. Along with Jenny's stomach calming down. She was holding onto her husband's hand tightly to leave red marks. But for now. She had to wake up her daughter. They were home "Almost."

Stepping out of the Beech Craft plane. Everyone was finally glad the day is over. Reece was rubbing his eyes from having to woken by his mother. At least the car service was waiting.

After Castle was able to called them from the air thirty minutes earlier.

Castle had thanked his pilot with a nice tip. Placing $100.00 into his pocket. For which he was glad about. He would be off tomorrow with another pilot taking his place for the day.

It would give him the chance to sleep in. Watch a few movies on cable and hopefully check in with a baseball game. He needed to check both the New York Yankees & Mets schedule. Despite their poor records this season. Even though the New York Mets were doing better in the wins column.

And all of the possible chances of certain players being traded as with Chapman, and a few others on the New York Yankees.

But for now. It was time to place all of there belongings into the back of the the trunk, until arriving home for the evening.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16th Hearts Desire

Castle, Beckett and Andrea were glad to be home. Castle told Kate, he would take Reece into the nursery, and put him to bed. While Andrea would help her put things away. Along with the Trout and Catfish into the freezer for now.

Bull frog & turtle had gone into the fish tank in Castle's office.

At least they were still alive. Since there were fish food already placed inside the tank. Where the motor was filtering the water to cause little bubbles on the side of the tank.

Otherwise Castle had changed Reece quickly into his night clothes. It's amazing, he was half asleep changing him. Castle had placed him into his crib on his back. He was able to directly fall asleep without a problem.

Andrea after finishing up. She having to be exhausted. She had gone up to her room. Turning on the monitor to hear. No doubt he wouldn't be waking up anytime soon after today. She changed into her usual night ware. Checking her braided hair.

She will take a quick shower in the morning. Placing lotion on her skin to softened up the patchy dry skin. She loves the Avon products that she orders on occasion. Skin-so-soft from one of the reps that come by in the building twice a month leaving catalogs.

She had only a few bites on her legs, otherwise she was very lucky.

Hopefully no one would be able to catch poison ivy. While there was so much of the high grass. Who knows what would be lurking, including the poison ivy plants.

She was able to hit her head on the red & white pillow case before falling asleep almost instantly...

/

Kate whipped her head around into the bedroom doorway. She needed to jump into the shower. The entire's day having to be on her clothing. Meaning fish smell, catfish, lotion and everything else to add.

She kept looking straight at the bed. She wanted to sleep right now. But she went to take out one of Rick's tee shirts and shorts to wear, bringing in the lotion to be placed on the areas for where she was sunburned. Mostly her face, chest near her scar and right leg.

She hesitated for a moment before leaving. It was at this moment when Castle walked in. "He's out cold, Kate. I am just about their myself." He sees, she was ready to run into the shower. "Would you like me to join you to conserve?; don't worry Kate, no funny business. I am just so exhausted, I could sleep in the corner standing up."

She chuckled. She could to. But for now it was the shower and nothing else. No doubt Castle would be thinking of another adventure for Reece and everyone else.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17th Hearts Desire

Jenny was able to put Sarah Beth into her bed without having to wake up Nicholas. With the report she had gotten from Rosa earlier. He was all right. Without giving any type of trouble for the young girl watching over him.

Her daughter had the best of time today. Along with everyone else for that matter. She would love to try again. But this time when Kevin finally decides to take his vacation time. He wants to wait for when the weather is much cooler to plan anything proper. Without having to sweat your brains off from the heat and humidity.

She goes to shut out the light. Leaving the door slightly cracked open. Along with the monitor, even though she was able to have Rosa stay the rest of the night as a special favor. She had agreed. Since she really didn't have anything pressing the next few days with her activities. Other then going to swim at the gym with her friends.

As for Kevin Ryan, he had come out of the shower feeling some what better after the great day. He was amazed mostly on just how much he enjoyed himself.

After months of working cases at the precinct with his partner Esposito to be some what stressful. He needed this to recharge his batteries so to speak.

Using the green towel to dry his hair and the rest of his body sitting on the queen size bed. He went to see where Jenny had gone. Since she was only supposed to put Sarah Beth to bed.

Otherwise he had the feeling, she was in the mood to munch on something at this late hour. Actually he was feeling that same urge with his stomach starting to growl. It was that time any way. Since he didn't really have all that much to eat during the entire day. He was just too involved with fishing and enjoying everyone else having fun including Sarah Beth.

He moved off into the inter connecting bedroom and into the kitchen area. It was when he found her having some type of sandwich, chips and of all things a glass of milk.

He decided to go for the same thing. He didn't care only to feel better without having his stomach growl, when trying to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18th Hearts Desire

The next few days were quiet for everyone. Including for Reece having to playing with the bull frog & turtle inside of the fish bowl. He was told to be very careful not to hurt them.

Andrea would keep telling him while his parents were out.

Castle had asked Kate. Calling her at the 12th precinct from his P.I. office checking with the different cases. With Hayley & Alexis and other employees were working on. Having left afterwards.

After this past Sunday had gone well with the fishing trip. He had to meet with Kate to discuss it further.

She was told to meet him at the swings where they met a number of times during the plus eight years.

But first he had come out of a near-by book store. Where he will be having a book signing in a week signing his newest novel, a foray into the more serious literature "Devil's Advocate", besides the newest Nikki Heat series.

Gina was very excited about it. Since Castle was able to get ahead of himself with his writing.

He decided to drive his Mercedes today. Having found a parking space near the same area of the swings. Lots of memories. For him and Kate Beckett when ever there was some sort of a crisis.

When he had walked over to the swings, he was alone. No one was around for the moment. While he waited having to sit on them with the really nice day.

 _MOMENTS LATER..._

Beckett found herself a space. She had realized it was Castle's vehicle. Having to arrived before him from finishing her work at the 12th precinct and the endless paper work.

She was able to noticed Castle swinging back & forth on the swings not really noticing her. Until now. When he looks up to she and her walking over very slowly.

"You made it, Kate?" Castle said after a pause. "Come on get on the swings now before I tell you my latest plan with Reece."

It was at that moment when the both of them were flying high up into the air.

"Wow!; This is fun, Castle." She said with a enthusiastic voice.

Castle says to her. "Then hold on tight, lets go higher a few more times before finally stopping." It was over, but it was fine with the both of them.

 _Memories_...

After a few minutes Castle had his say.

"Swimming!, I think, it will be fine, just as long one of us or both of of us will be with him...While Castle will be going into further details with his wife.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19th Hearts Desire

Actually she was rather surprised. After telling her husband it was find with the swimming for Reece. And themselves as well.

But what she didn't know was fact. Castle with permission from the landlord & real estate agents of the loft. Having to be putting in a small pool on the top of the roof of the loft. To be closed off from the different weather elements.

It would be able to be used year round. If anyone would be interested.

When she had found out. "Are you serious?" Kate swore to herself. When Castle had asked her to come to the roof top.

Taking the service elevator to the roof top. And when she did.

Her husband and a number of men were working. Along with a loud series of bangs and cracks. He was actually helping them with putting in the middle size swimming pool for them and Reece.

Immersed with her thoughts with this idea. She was actually beginning to really like the idea. It would control what ever germs are inside. Including when your in a public pool, you never know whats going on with the public.

When she walked over to him in his blue tee-shirt showing off his biceps. He was actually working hard to help the four men.

Along with paying a ton of money to have this done. He didn't care. It would mostly be a tax write-off with his accountant/lawyer. He can afford it. Between his books, P.I. business and other offerings.

As with Kate Beckett with her first baby journal going to be published sometime soon by Gina Cowell and Black Pawn Publishing. She is currently working on # 2 to be sent in a few weeks. And of course with helping in editing from Richard Castle.

Anyway."Rick, Reece is going to just love this when he sees the pool. No doubt he's going to look for fish in the pool after his adventure with Farrington, Lake." Offered Beckett with the smirk. Usually it's Castle and his smirk that she hates at times.

Kate lightly swalted her husband's chest after what she had said with her choice of words. Since he is the true writer in the family.

She decided to leave them along to there work. When she went to check on Reece. Besides she brought some of the paperwork from the precinct home, having to be checked over and brought back tomorrow, when she is able to start her work in the office.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20th Hearts Desire

It would take a week to be ready. All of the guys were working quickly to get it done. Getting the oval pool ready to be used.

Even the men including Castle needed to be sure the blue pool was solid to get in with the plastic stairs and small porch/pied to sit at the edge or jump in.

Along with the running filter & cleaning equipment to have the oval pool to be cleaned making sure the water stays crystal clear of germs.

Since that day Beckett having to be on the rooftop. It had lightly rain. It was a good thing they were able to enclosed the pool with a special glass encasement and surrounding roof area.

The past few days with Castle doing his book signings for the local book store near his P.I. office. He was stuck having been asked to stay extra hours to sign his books.

The line was extended outside of the book store. Anxious readers wanting him to sign there favorite novels or chests depending on the age of the females.

Besides giving certain "Insert" speeches from one of the Nikki Heat and new literature series. It was getting really good remarks from his critics. For a first time writing literature. He was on the top 20th list, along with his rivals James Patterson and Michael Connelly.

However for Reece. He was growing like a weed. Kate had gone out shopping taking Andrea along with her to purchase new clothing for her son. Along with the fact. He was anxious, since he was told about the swimming pool by his father.

He had to wait like everyone else. One thing for sure, he was spoiled.

When they finally put Reece into the water. He would have to learn how to tread water. Along with floating using his tubing device without drowning. Since either one of his parents or any others would need to be with him at all times.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21st Hearts Desire

Castle wasn't able to get away. Gina surprised him. With the signing line still long. He had to continued on signings.

Through she given him a ten minute break.

It would be great for him over all being here to help drive up sales for his new books even further. After all, he is the writer and it his first priority to bring in the bacon to help pay the bills.

When Castle called his wife. He would be home later than normal, she really wasn't disappointed. But his son Reece would be missing his father.

Castle did asked Kate to bring him to the book store for an hour. But she didn't wish to subject him to all that with the cameras flashing in his face to scare him.

Castle understood. Along with the fact that a pool would be waiting to be used.

Otherwise he was rather enjoying himself. Despite the stares coming from Gina. Though Patterson & Connally were watching in amusement that Castle was still being hen pecked by his ex-wife after all of this time.

Taking a pause to take a deep breath.

A woman comes up to him in the line with her son asking to have him sign his book. One of the older ones for Derrick Storm. She had heard he was here after such a long time.

And she never had the chance to have any of his novels signed from over the years.

Castle looks up to ask her name before signing. "My name is Brenda, and this is my son Jermey. He's a year old." She hands him the book to sing. When he opens the back cover.

He's able to write something really sweet. Along with his signature on the front cover, and a smile to make her happy to walk away with satisfaction.

It would be something to say to Kate later. When he finally arrives home to his family.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22nd Hearts Desire

Picking up his pen for the last time. He was glad there were no one left in the line. He was tired along with his hand cramping.

Gina came over with a smirk of hers. "Castle. Finally, you were able to generate a great deal of sales today and for Black Pawn. Thanks for staying the extra time." Smiling. "I will leave you now, remember when the next tour will be?" She said before leaving.

"I remember, Gina. Good night." She leaves quickly. He looked over at Patterson and Michael. They were already packing up for the rest of the evening.

When both authors were done. They would give their usual good night greetings.

After a few moments. Taking out his cell with dread. He automatically presses what he needs to.

"Beckett." Hearing her voice. He moves the device to his ear as her voice and one other, sounding like a great deal his son having to be cranky.

"Hello, what's wrong with Reece, Kate?"

Realizing she had yet to say anything, so involved with his son. "Castle, Reece is playing and doesn't want to eat his food. Andrea and I are trying to get him to eat."

"Give him the phone Kate, place it to his ear."

"Good idea, maybe he will listen to you this time." Silence descends at first.

"Da, Da, come home, miss you." He says.

"I miss you to, sweetie. Daddy is coming home now. Do me a favor. Please eat your food for mommy, will you?" He could hear his son was excited at the prospect of him coming home.

"I will dad, dad. Bye." He said before pushing away the phone from his ear.

"Thanks, Rick. You were a life saver this time. When your home, you can tell me all about the tour." She says before hanging up and continuing with going to feed Reece.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23th Hearts Desire

She couldn't believe it. Reece actually listened. After her husband was able to convince him to eat his food. It was truly amazing. Even though two women couldn't.

And when he does come home. She needs to be hugged is all she's asking. But then again. They could always go for a swim. She would be wondering on whether the moon would be out this evening.

She does miss him. She needs him tonight. If only to feel his strong arms around her, his broad hands holding her if anything.

After the day she had. Along with Castle having to be with his adoring fans. And soon. She will be no doubt be doing the same with the baby journal having to be published.

After moving into his car near his P.I. office. He couldn't wait to be home after a long day at the book store.

Some time later finally arriving. It had turned dark outside now. Will you look at this. It couldn't believe it. There it was. A full moon of all things. It would be a wonderful night for a swim. It's warm enough for it. However not for Reece. Another day when everyone is refreshed with a proper night's rest.

When he walked in using his keys. Taking them out of his black pants pocket. He's able to let himself into the loft. It was quiet. He found his wife sitting in his office on the laptop reading. While Reece after finishing up the rest of his dinner. Along with fallen off to a deep sleep. Even though he wanted to stay up for his father.

"Kate." He says her name softly on an exhale, his voice tired and wondering. "What are you doing?" When she gets up from his desk.

Walking around slowly not saying a word. Before slowly kissing him softly on his lips before breaking away. It didn't last all that long. Before she whispers words into his ear about swimming and the moon being out this evening.

His eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. He says to her. "I love the idea. Come on lets go change into our swim suits. Let Andrea know what is going on with going to the roof top."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24th Hearts Desire

"Wonderful." He had gotten into the pool. After skimming the top part of the surface. Even though their wasn't a thing on top. The workers had placed a blue plastic covering to keep anything out of the water.

Lights were on around the entire pool deck and outside of the roof top.

It was an lovely evening. With the moon decked out in all of it's glory.

Beckett having to be wearing her one piece multi-colored swim suit. Showing off her long legs and her scar of her chest being shown.

She gets in to swim into the deepest part. Water rushes around her, over eager with an excitement.

Clear water up and around her stomach, swirling with Castle splashing her just after getting in.

She sees him playing around. She just wants to relax a little.

"Castle. Will you already stop. I just want to relax for a change. And you should to." Her voice cracks at the end of her words. "Any way tell me about today, Rick." Her voice now softening after hollering at him.

Taking a deep sigh before beginning he says. "I met a woman. She brought up an old book of Derrick Storm novel. She was with her one year old son. Having to remind me so much of our son Reece."

"So did she appreciate your singing the novel at all?" While moving a little away from him.

"She thanked me, Kate. Along with the dedication I wrote inside the back of the book. One thing for sure. Gina, liked the idea, along with the dollar signs having been brought in today."

She is all choked up on what was said about the little boy. She rasps.

"That is wonderful, Rick." While she starts to splash him to truly catch him off guard with her playfulness.

Swimming away towards the opposite side of the ladder.

"It's heaven. But then again...Maybe it won't be too much for Reece after all." After telling his wife on what he was thinking.

"Serious, Rick?" He lets out a low, urgent laugh at his words.

"I am very much so very serious. Though he's going to be very cranky tomorrow.

"No he won't Mr. Castle." When they heard and saw Andrea holding onto Reece excited at the prospect of getting into the pool this evening. "Once you two left. He had gotten up crying after fallen asleep. He wants to swim no matter what happens tomorrow." She replied to both of his parents with surprised expressions on their faces.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25th Hearts Desire

Reece having his little Donald Duck swim trunks in white and black, Along with a white tee. His nanny Andrea was able to gather up a huge white towel to be used later for the little boy to dry off.

Once he was brought outside into the enclosed area. She had brought over Reece to be handed over to his parents. A small Donald Duck tube blown up by Castle was placed into the warm water.

When Reece came down the stairs into his mother's arms. Reece was laughing out loud making him giggling. Spontaneous from Kate & Castle as well. Kate found it to be really cute for the most part.

Along with the bonding in order not to be concerned about her little boy.

She picked him up. To be placed into the Donald Duck tube. While Castle was telling his son to hold on for safely.

Reece understood this fact. While Kate's emotions were running on high octane for the moment.

Reece was very much enjoying it. As Castle went to the middle of the pool to float on his back. Showing his son how. It was way too early for it, but never the less. Reece having to be taking everything in stride for the evening.

"Ma, Ma. Bring me over to Da. Da." Is all he could say. Along with the excitement with-in his voice.

"All right. Little one. Here we go." She was able to be pushing her son over to the middle of the pool. When her little boy started to play with splashing his father with water with his arms. To have him start giggling, and a choking Richard Castle from the water going into his nose and mouth.

Beckett had found it to be funny, along with her son. But Castle didn't.

He asked his wife to take Reece out of the tube to hold him. To see if he would thread water. This fact might scare him a little at first.

But the little boy has to learn. Even if he were to learn properly how to swim in case of a problem. Either in a pool or on a beach.

As it had turned out. Reece did really well for a first time out, though some water went into his mouth & nose to choke a little.

He was mostly like a real trooper throughout.

For his first time out. His parents didn't wish to over do it with him.

Since it was getting late. Plus the fact the weather was starting to change all of a sudden.

Castle had asked Beckett & Andrea to take Reece inside the loft.

While he was able to clean up the area with placing the covering and snapping all of the sides into place. Turning out the lights before heading inside before starting to rain...


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26th Hearts Desire

He tried to sleep. Reece was excited after having his time in the swimming pool. He wanted more. But his parents took him out just because it was late, along with the rain. However he would have his day again to enjoy his time in the water.

He shoved his face into the pillow in the crib. After his mother had placed him. He coulld hear her telling him to go to sleep. But eventually he would finally drift off.

In their bedroom. Kate came in. He had done his duty for this evening with his son and his obession with the pool, just like with the fishing.

Castle mumbled under his breath in regard to the rain again. He just hopes it won't be raining tomorrow. Since he's going to be busy. First thing in the morning. He has a number of phone calls to be made before heading over to his P.I. office with checking on Hayley & Alexis. They had been extremely busy of late with the case load.

Then he's off to Black Pawn publishing for a meeting with Gina.

She needs to go over the last of the details with the release of his new literature novel to promote it. The same goes for his wife and the second baby journal. So far the first issue has gotten rave reviews from the critics.

Any rate he heard her leave the bedroom to do her usual bath-room routine. But with the monitor turned on, and the nanny upstairs. He can hear his son playing in the crib with his toys.

He mumbled under his breath. "Doesn't this kid ever want to sleep?" It had sounded just too much like himself at times, for when it comes to the sleeping department over the years.

He left the bedroom with the shuffling of his blue slippers hitting the floor. Headed out to catch his son playing for sure. And a surprised expression on his son's face having to been caught this time by his father.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27th Hearts Desire

Knowing that he was caught by his father. He would have to be good now. If ever he wanted to go into the pool again. His father really wasn't upset at him, only the fact he was way past his bed time any rate. Having to be his own fault. With loving his son a great deal, as with Alexis for when she was that age. And having to raise her mostly by himself after what had happened between him and Meredith back then.

Afterwards after his father had left. He had gone to sleep having caught up to him with the excitement of the entire day and of his past adventures with the turtle and fishing trip to New Jersey.

/

 _The next morning..._

Gina in her office waiting for Richard Castle to arrive. He would be a few minutes late for the meeting. He'd called saying he was stuck in traffic inside of his Ferrari. He was some what tied up earlier at his P.I. office with being asked a number of questions. For three of the cases Hayley and Alexis have been working on.

And in the meantime she had other business to attend with being on the phone. Calling one of the newest writers trying to break into the business. She was able to speak with the writer from upstate Albany, New York for a few minutes.

She was rather impressed with the woman's writing style. Almost like Richard Castle in his younger days with the Derrick Storm novels.

Scurrying through her notes and finishing up on her conversation with the writer. She hangs up the phone. When there is a knock on her door.

Her secretary had mention to Castle to knock first. Since she had seen. She had just finished up with her phone call.

Gina tells Castle to come in. Assuming it would be him after all. She gets up from her seat to greet Castle. When he comes in. She tells Castle to be seated. And before starting her business. She goes to asked him on how his son Reece is doing of late. Sitting down now to wait for his response to the question.

"I don't know Gina. That kid of mind. Is just too much like myself." He says with a wide wry grin to have Gina laugh at his remark.

Continuing with his words. "I was able to put in an oval pool on the roof top closed-in this past few weeks. Last night was his first time I had him in the water. He's hooked already and just loves it too much. Despite the lateness of the hour before starting to rain."

"I wouldn't know Rick. I never wasn't too much into swimming, when I was a little girl. Even though my father tried throwing me into a lake in the middle of Cole Brook, Maine. During a two week family vacation. After my father tried, I would always be scared of going into any type of water without touching the bottom. Or if I could see anything swimming around my feet or body."

For a moment she was silent at that point. "Well any rate Castle, When do you plan to put your son Reece into the water once again?" She asked sincerely for his young son.

"It all depends on my schedule, weather and giving Reece really some time to recover from the experience. But for now Gina, can we discuss business? Since it's important we know where Black Pawn publishing stands money-wise for when it comes to the novels and of my wife's new baby journal up and coming." He replied now to his publisher instead more like an friend or ex-wife.

"Sure Castle. Lets get down to business." Grabbing the file from the far end of her desk and computer terminal.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28th Hearts Desire

Even though the meeting would be mostly boring for him. When it came to the crunch of numbers. In the long run, he had brought in a ton of money from the sales, and additional promotional book tours.

With more to come in the up and coming months. At least this time all of the major tours would be spread out. He wouldn't be too long away from his family.

At least for when his wife would be working at the 12th precinct.

She would have a great deal of help in order to keep an eye on Reece. Even Alexis and Martha would come by. Since Martha would be off the next three months. Before her new play off Broadway starts up and her students at the school.

She had decided taking the break would be good for everyone all around. And including for her great grand child Reece to be around him more.

It's already bad enough. He's spoiled by his father over all. She doesn't need to coddle him further thinking he could have anything he wants at the snap of a finger.

Any rate for Castle getting himself together. Gina would be going over the last of the final details on the tours and dates for him.

He's used to all this. Having to be doing this a long time, ever since he started with his first published novel "A Hail of Bullets." After that it was mostly up and down hill, until the first meeting of Kate Beckett with the Nikki Heat series.

Even though a great many of his critics had said it was a mistake, as to why he had killed off his character of Derrick Storm.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29th Hearts Desire

Reece having to be sleeping for his usual nap. It had given Beckett the chance using her I-Phone to take a few more photos of her son.

She would be using some of them for the final updates for her second Baby Journal to be published by Black Pawn Publishing.

She was very proud of her work so far with the two journals. With the first volume having to be doing really well with the public.

When she had last checked. It was ranked in the top 20th best literature listings. Gina and her employees were very pleased with the out come. And with the second one to be coming out in a few weeks in book stores and the Internet.

It's no doubt. Will be doing even better in sales. With the heavy promotion on tv, newspapers, magazines and most of all the Internet.

Once she had gotten the shots of her son, Royal and some of his favorite stuffed animals. She would need to send them all together via e-mail to Gina for final approval.

Otherwise she would be waiting for her husband to come home.

She had thought maybe a swim in the pool once more later for Reece. Would be wonderful for his mood with her son. And for the weather. There wouldn't be any rain forecast later on this evening.

Watching the weather reports on the computer. Mostly clear with temperatures having to be in the low eighties. Great night for a swim. Even though in Reece's case. Floating in his Donald Duck float taking in the evening with his parents.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30th Hearts Desire

Thrilled would be the word to express Reece mood right now.

When his parents came in to tell him. He would be going into the swimming pool this evening. His parents couldn't stop him with his over joyed emotions for the little boy.

Castle had gone to the roof top to have everything ready. It was a lovely evening all around. He would be the first one to go in.

Since it would be his job to skim the top of the waters, even though it really didn't need it.

He had asked Andrea to bring up the refreshments and other items, including the large towels to dry off later. And most of all Reece's Donald Duck floation device. He just loves Donald Duck too much!

No doubt he will change that character, when he's older.

For Castle. Water rushes in, over eager and bubbling with glee, filling the spaces between him waiting for everyone.

Water up around his knees, swirling mostly.

When he was done. Everything was ready for the evening to begin.

/

Beckett holding onto her son in his cute swim trunks. This time of Spider-man. He was pulling her over to the metal stairs near the top deck. "Whoa, boy. Your be in the water really soon." She says to him. Fussing in her arms. While her husband was looking over the edge laughing at the two.

It only took a few moments. Castle had brought over his son's float.

Placing his son inside telling him to hold onto it like a steering wheel. His adrenaline running on a full tank of gas.

It must of been his food having too much of something to have their son bouncing off the walls right now.

Over all it was a nice night. Even the nanny would be having a wonderful time. Though she was able to enjoy a quick swim, since she was on the clock.

Reece was having a great deal of fun, he lets out a low, urgent laugh. Through the water he was splashing would go into his face, to have him choke a little going into his mouth. After his father telling his son to keep his mouth closed. He looks up at Beckett. "Boys, will be boys."

He would say to his wife in her ear in the corner of the deeper end.

She said quietly back. " Oh, really. Babe, maybe your be able to prove it to me later." She rasps with her voice, and his ears perking up with the remark.

Any rate she watches her husband move his son further into the middle. Reece having to be giggling. He was loving every moment of the evening. And here he had no idea about this evening to really surprise the little boy after his first time being cut short.

Now that he has swimming out of his system. "What's next?" That is the question. She would be asking her husband in the bed-room later.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31th Hearts Desire

It had been a week later since the family had been swimming in the pool. Though everyone's schedule didn't aloud more of the fun.

For Castle being busy with his writing, getting caught up with different cases for his P.I. office and a day away for a local book tour.

While Kate Beckett, she had been working out in the field with her people for the under cover division. Leaving Reece alone mostly with the nanny's. For which he didn't really mind at times.

It was a Saturday morning when Castle came in from waking up late after getting in. Gina had asked him to join her for a rare tv appearance for a talk show Jimmy Kimmel to promote his books.

He agreed just for old time sake for the mystery writer.

As for Reece having to be in Kate arms this time. When his father came out to kiss his son on his right cheek. His son started to giggle from the smooch. Reece was cute having to be playing, but not to the liking of his mother. Castle asked his wife to hand him over for now to let out another surprise.

"Well little man, I have a surprise for everyone. Since tomorrow is Sunday. How about we spend the day at an amusement park, and it's not Coney Island, but Westchester County's one of the oldest Playland Amusment Park, Rye, New York. Having checked the weather for Sunday. It's going to be just lovely for the park and broad walk." He replied with a wry grin for everyone.

"Wow!, Rick. I haven't been to Playland Amusement park in such a long time. I understand there has been a number of changes made." She says with excitement, along with their son Reece. Both of them were extremely happy with the idea.

She loved amusements growing up. She had started to talk about the different rides. Mainly the Old Dragon Coaster and Mind Scrambler, the pool and most of all the concerts they would have on Fridays, plus the Fourth of July Fireworks. Though it would be hard to leave the park afterwards with the traffic.

"So is everyone excited about the outing?" Castle adds, while his son wants to be put down this time with Royal being taken out of his cage by the nanny.

And of course Reece is the first one Royal runs over to the little boy to just about run him down without thinking.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32th Hearts Desire

Everyone were excited at the idea of going to Playland Park.

Instead of Castle rambling on about some conspiracy ideas for one of his novels.

It would be an excellent way to spend it together with the family.

And of course Reece is ranting about bringing Royal with them to the park.

But of course Reece's father tells him. "Not this time little man, maybe next trip." He says with a somber son looking on. However he was able to some what calm down, while his mother had suggested for the nanny to bring Reece back into the nursery.

/

Sunday is a wonderful day, with very little clouds with a slight breeze coming off the broad-walk. It was just perfect for their planned activities.

Walking over to the park area from the parking lot filling up with the nice day, having to paid the ticket booth attendant.

Beckett is pushing the carriage with Reece and the supplies in the back. She bends down to check his son before they decide to remove him. Andrea is walking behind Castle enjoying the walk and the view. "Things seem have changed since they had the storm to almost wipe out the entire park, along with the monies for those purchasing and taking over the park. " Castle said in general conversation.

"I read that info on-line." She says. Otherwise she looked at her beautiful son having grown so quickly.

They had an discussion on where to go first. Before taking Reece into Kiddieland and the rides he's able to go on.

They were able to purchase the tickets for the bigger rides and the first one they decided. Would be the " **Derby-Racer"** having been around a long time.

There was a long line. However it was moving quickly before being checked by one of the employees, maybe someone in their early twenties. When the operator was ready. The ride started to move before picking up speed. Castle and Beckett were loving it, as with Reece watching from his carriage with Andrea.

There were a few times, where they had felt with the force of the horses moving. They had felt like they would be falling off at times, along with being some what of a strain on one's back as well.

Finally the ride started to slow down to a complete stop. It would take a few moments to get their bearings. Until deciding to head on over to the **"Dragon-Coaster".** The line was again basically moving for the early afternoon.

Castle wanted to be in the front, for which they were lucky to be racing over and placing the bar down at their stomach region, along with the safely straps an added feature.

Castle looks over at his wife. She could tell she was excited, even though going up to the very top and then dropping down, would wreck havoc with her stomach and most of all the back with the force whipping around one of it's corner.

She had her eyes closed waiting, as the coaster inched it's way up to the very top_ Castle looked at her and said quickly... _**HERE WE GO!"**_ And off it went the coaster like a speeding train and everyone behind them started to scream and holler.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33th Hearts Desire

It was a true thrill to be on the **Dragon-Coaster**. When your on the very top. You could see everything looking the entire park and the beach waters of Oakland.

For Reece, he wasn't really able to go on many of the rides having to be too short and young. But it really didn't matter to him. Just being here is what counts the most.

The rest of the day goes smoothly. Castle and Beckett hit more of the thrill rides including the famous " **Mind-Scrambler." An in-door** ride in the dark with a disco like flair to it. But dangerous if your not placed in correctly.

Afterwards they grabbed food from the different food stands mainly the hot dog stand busy over by the carts. One thing for sure, the prices have gone up greatly. Along with the funnel cake, popcorn and assorted candies.

Around Five O' Clock though Reece was starting to get tire. They headed for the broad-walk. Walking down a little to watch the different boats in the waters. The broad-walk was busy with walkers, along with a great many of the seagulls having left their markings.

As it turned out it was that time to head back to the parking lot.

Everyone having to be exhausted from the entire day. At least for Reece, he was able to have fun most of all. Falling asleep once he hit his head in his chair inside of the car.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34th Hearts Desire

Castle decided he didn't want to go home just yet, though Reece to be asleep in the back of the Mercedes.

He wanted to drive around for another hour or so to explode the area. It would be a nice idea. Why not? They were out for the entire day.

Besides he didn't have a thing actually planned for Monday that would required his attention. Other then a few phone calls to the P.I. office.

Even his wife thought it was a wonderful idea. Taking the Playland Parkway to hit the exit 4 and Cos Cob side Road.

He's been here before a few years ago having down some research for one of his novels. Though it had never made it into the final editing by Gina Cowell.

While driving around the beautiful area. They were able to come across a fruit stand on one of the side roads. Beckett having seen this, wanted her husband to stop to check it out. She was in the mood for corn on the cob, tomatoes and other assorted veggies to make a wonderful salad for dinner.

Paying for it with cash. For which the older man appreciated it, instead of having to deal with credit cards.

Afterwards Castle came upon the harbor mariner with many of the boats. It would be a great time to check it out. Before deciding on whether to make it a day out for the family another time.

Getting out of his car to speak with the harbor master by the pied. Leaving everyone inside to wait it out. Castle having asked a number of questions in regard to pricing and how long the tour would last for his family depending on the day of the week, and of course depending on the weather.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35th Hearts Desire

Walking into the loft after today. Castle was carrying his son in his arms. Going into the nursery with Andrea behind him to help with placing the young boy into his crib. He was totally exhausted, along with everyone else. He had to be careful not to wake him or else he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep.

Placing his blanket over the little boy and turning down the light a little, leaving the door cracked opened a little.

Andrea had decided. She wasn't in much of a mood to have a thing to eat. But Kate Beckett had mention inside of the elevator, she would be interested in a late night snack. After all of the food she had consumed in the park and veggie stand in Ct.

Castle had given her a look inside of the elevator. "Really!, go for it, Kate. I will probably myself, after all of the walking we did today inside the park."

"I just know the feeling. My puppies right now are hurting, and I didn't even wear my heels." He chuckles at her with the comment in regard to her feet. Over the years she would always spend a great deal for her feet and the height to be some what over powering to those criminals, she had come across. And of course, her husband most of all.

Walking out of the elevator. The group were glad to be home after a long day of fun on the rides and visiting the country side in Ct.

Castle walking over to the kitchen counter. He had noticed she put away the items, she had purchased in Ct. Otherwise taking out the Chicken Salad, bread, mayo and other condiments for a sandwich, she had asked on whether he would be interested in a sandwich to wet his whisper, so to speak.

"Sure, anything, Kate. I just need to stop the rumbling from inside of my stomach. Sounding like Mount Saint Helens."

"Now wouldn't that be something to see Rick." She says with a gleam in her eyes after today of fun. He could see it in her eyes, she was surely exhausted.

"And before you asked me. Kate, he's asleep. The poor boy just had too much fun today to wipe him out totally with exhausted."

She was able to come back with a reply. "Unlike you, when your writing all night long to get your chapters done for Gina."

"Touche!" He says before coming around the counter to help her, along with a quick kiss behind her neck to have her tickle with goose bumps. And whispering something into her ear to have her blush.

"Your not tire it seems?" She asked before saying. "I would love to take a shower together, it will certainly save time in the morning. And besides I have a conference."

Looking at her with that smirk of his after today. "Not really, all of the sudden I am having a burst of energy after watching you make that sandwich of yours."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36th Hearts Desire

 _Yes. He had a burst of energy all of a sudden._ But for Richard Castle. He asked if whether his wife would be interested in a quick swim in the pool. Even though being a strange request coming from the mystery writer.

"Why not, Rick. Though I was thinking in the lines of another type of physical activities we could be doing inside of our bedroom." She says with a gleam in her eyes and body language.

"That to Sweetie. But for now I could use a swim after today. It's relaxing for the most part." Coming around the counter after having their sandwich. He would go change into his swim trunks, while she was left with cleaning up the mess.

Once she would be able to finish with the clean up. She would then head into the nursery very quietly. Reece would be sound asleep on his side now with the blue blanket covering his body.

Moving out and back to the kitchen. She needed to leave a message for Andrea. Even Though she really wasn't able to sleep any way.

She had come down the stairs after Beckett had left the note on the counter. Even though Lucy being deactivated for the evening.

She could of advised the woman of the facts happening. Beckett looked up to see the nanny. She had asked her on whether, she wasn't able to sleep.

When she told her about going upstairs to take a quick swim. She had thought it was a strange request coming from Richard Castle.

"I will be sure Mrs. Castle to keep a eye out on on your son, Though I doubt he would be waking up any time soon after today." She said with a yawn. Even with trying earlier, she wouldn't be able to fall asleep any way. Just too many carbs in her body to keep her going for awhile.

She will no doubt tomorrow will be paying for it in the long run with the crash of her body system.

After changing quickly. He had left without saying a word to his wife. And headed for the side elevator taking the writer to the roof top. He would be acting more like Rook instead of the writer without Nikki. Until she does come up stairs to take the plunge.

The stage would be set for him and his wife Kate Beckett. While their son would be asleep in his crib after a exhausting day at the park.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37th Hearts Desire

It would be just lovely for the both parents. Castle would be correct in saying. It was relaxing to be swimming in the pool. After doing a few laps of going back and forth. While Kate would be floating on her back, until Castle decided to splash her.

Making her jump up with the water going into her mouth and mostly her nose to make her choke just a little.

"Hey!" She says before splashing back into his face this time around. Along with having the mystery writer starting to chuckle at her.

Swimming over to take her into his arms for comfort. He gives her a chaste kiss onto her lips before breaking apart.

So far it's been a wonderful day and evening. While their little boy would be down stairs asleep.

One thing for sure. This was no place to be making out. Though locking the door. It would be time any way to be going back to the loft for a quick drink and then into the bedroom.

Otherwise his wife would be chatting a little with the both of them drying themselves off with the large fluffy towels. There would be a little bit of a chill now in the air. It would be no time to catch a cold for this time of the year.

And with her working on her second baby journal coming out soon from Black Pawn Publishing.

However for Richard Castle. He would be starting on his second literature issue of Devil's Advocate and Nikki Heat series. With a number of tours and appearances for the tv night time talk shows.

While leaving his P.I. business to the ladies Hayley, Alexis and his employees for now. Unless he's asked to consult on a case, as with for the 12th precinct. He's a busy man. But not that busy to spend time with his family.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38th Hearts Desire

She'd been disappointed. He'd fallen asleep on her in the bedroom after such a long day. She'd understood anyway. No doubt he would be able to make it up to her another time.

Especially when the both of them will be busy. Though Reece will be needing a break from all of the activities he'd been involved of late.

So there little boy would be taking it easy. While his mother being asked to make an appearance on one of the national talk shows to discuss her first _baby journal._

She'd been asked by Gina and the representative of the Jimmy Kimmel talk show expressing wishes to do a five minute spot. And to go over the details of her first journal with the national audience.

It would be a fitting tribute to her and her own mother. Beckett's agent, along with Black Pawn Publishing agreed. Making Castle some what very proud of her. He would be flying high for her and their marriage. Adding into account his famous smirk to go with it.

Add into the new found determination by Beckett to see this through all the way to be successful in the literary field.

At first she had her doubts whether she would be able to accomplish it. She made the decision battling with-in her own fears of the past. But she would be able to push it aside. She which she'd at this point with the second baby journal going to be released soon.

The next morning after falling asleep next to Castle on his right side, she would be able to check on her son. She would be attending a conference at the 12th precinct. Before heading on over to Black Pawn publishing to discuss the detail of the interview.

She no doubt would be developing butterflies in her stomach through the day.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39th Hearts Desire

She would be able to find a parking space in the back parking lot of the publishing company. Though it was filled with a number of vehicles. It was a big publishing company for the tri-state region.

Parking her car in the third row of the lot close by the back entrance of the brick building. She turns off the motor of her vehicle. Placing her keys into her small black purse and briefcase on the side of her seat.

She grabs it with her right hand closing and locking the door with the remote. Before placing it back into her purse.

She was very nervous. Taking a deep breath to relieve some of the stress with-in her body.

Walking inside to take the main elevator to the fourth floor, for where Gina Cowell and her office is located. She presses the button to take her to the floor she wants.

Once it opens, she heads for the reception desk of three women working behind the area. All of them in their early 30's or younger and all blonde no less.

Beckett tells the first woman up front just who she is, along with her appointment with Gina Cowell.

"Of course Mrs. Castle. Let me check on whether she is free or not. It shows she had just finished with her phone call. Hold on please." She said to Kate Beckett.

 **Inside of Gina Cowell's office.**

She'd just finish with her call to another writer. When her secretary had buzzed her on the intercom.

"Yes. Judith what is it?" She says with a curt replied.

"Mrs. Kate Beckett is here for her appointment." She says over the intercom.

"Please Judith send her in. I'm ready for her." Before pushing the closed button on the intercom button.

"Mrs. Castle, you can go right in." Smiling back at the woman before heading for her office.

"Thank you." She takes a deep sigh and a long breath. Before walking inside to shake her hand before being seated.

Its amazing. Beckett mostly feeling relaxed now after taking the deep breath and sitting down. In front of Castle's second ex-wife and publisher.

"All right Kate, lets get to what Jimmy Kimmel is going to ask you."

She grabs the file on the side of her large oval desk with Computer terminal and two phones with Fax, printer and odd assortment of other equipment.

"Ok." She says. Placing her hands onto her lap for now paying great attention to the details. "I understand it's going to be a five minute interview?" She asked calmly.

"yes. But Kimmel's representative had said it might be longer. Since he's a huge fan of Castle's novels from over the years. Depending on how he feels, he just might go into more of the interview with you. So I suggest you be ready what ever those questions might be." She replied calmly looking over at the notes in the file.

"And what may I asked they might be other then about the baby journal, Castle's novels?" Looking at her facial expression for any type of confirmation for the other questions.

"Good gracious Kate, take it easy. It could be anything ranging from your work with the 12th precinct to your marriage with the mystery writer." She had a wry grin on her face for the most part for when it comes to the long association with Richard Castle.

"Hopefully I will be ready for those questions Gina. Anyway I will be sure not to make a fool of myself for a first time with the interview and my baby journal." Moving around in her seat before Gina went into the other details for the interview, and mostly for the different tours she might be asked to attend.

Add into the account for the Internet with the heavy promotion that will be going on for Black Pawn Publishing, and for all of the authors involved for the company.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40th Hearts Desire

She'd butterflies ever since she left Gina's office. Now that she had what was expected of her with the interview. She would have to run home quickly to change and then run over to the studio for taping of the interview. And to be shown for late night viewing.

While Reece is being watched by Andrea and Martha coming over for a few hours, before starting with her practice and her students for the school.

Her husband Richard Castle was out on errands for the moment.

Giving her the chance to change, check on Reece, and any type of messages left for her on her phone from the 12th precinct. She needed to feel comfortable for when she goes in for the interview.

In regard to make up. No doubt the make-up director would see to it, she would be able to look just right for the cameras.

After checking with everyone. Including Martha. Martha had wished her all of the best. Along with the usual saying of "Break a Leg" quote for when it mostly comes to show business.

"Thanks." She says before making sure she had everything was needed for the interview, and copies of the first issue to be handed out to Jimmy Kimmel and her public.

She would be just thrilled. Finding a parking spot with the under ground parking lot of the studio and away from the paparazzi for now.

You would think being married to Richard Castle. She would be used to it by now after all this time.

Making her way inside of the studio. She would be able to find the representative in charge of guests. When she had given her name.

Right away they would be able to go over the schedule for when Kimmel would be speaking with her.

While Jimmy Kimmel with his producer, director and others in his office. Were discussing the details of the entire show, along with his speech for the beginning of the show. Camera angles and anything else in regard to running the entire production of the talk show.

From what she heard. The main guest for the show would be Ted Danson. He would be first before with his chat about a new fall series he would be doing on the cable channel.

Kate Beckett would be able to watch this from the back, while the studio audience were having a great time so far, and very funny on Kimmel and Danson's part.

When the six minute spot with Danson was over. The producer came up to her to be ready for the interview. He had mention that he has a year old baby girl name Melissa. And said something to the fact, he had just loved the first baby journal she had done. And was rather impressed for a first time author.

For Kate Beckett, she was really thrilled to hear him say those words. Hopefully everyone else including the critics will be gentle on her.


	41. Chapter 4142

_**Author's note.**_

 _ **Please be advised. For those reading this story will have a double feature with chapters 41 and 42.**_

Chapter 41st & 42nd Hearts Desire

 _Prior to the interview. She would be cradling her cup of latte given to her by the representative. Prior to going behind the stage door to be called out by Kimmel. Coming back from a break for where the commercials will be placed this evening._

She would be feeling now rather relaxed at this stage of the game.

Hearing Kimmel talk to the audience about the new author up and coming. "Here she is, our own from the 12th precinct. Captain Kate Beckett."

This was her cue to come out from opening the stage door to a thunderous applause. While she moves to be greeted and hugged by Kimmel briefly. And sitting on down the soft brown cushion chair next to his desk.

"So tell me Captain Beckett. I must say being some what impressed with your baby journal. Your public is going to just love it. What inspired you to do this in the first place?" He asked with the two cameras focus on her face and the audience's reaction.

Feeling some what relaxed. She says. "My husband, Richard Castle, mystery writer. He's always telling me to strive for the best in my life. Along with having a baby of course to truly pressed me into doing it in the first place."

It was at this point Kimmel tells the audience. "Here are a few photos of their son Reece and shots taken from the first baby journal."

Everyone in the audience were clapping and impressed with the beautiful shots on the screens around the studio audience.

"So tell me Kate. Can I call you, Kate?" He asked.

"Of course, you can." She says directly to him.

"Very well. Kate, who took these?" He asked touching her gently on her shoulder.

"Most of these were taken by me or my husband mostly at night. When he would be sleeping in his crib or in our arms after coming home from a long day. By the way I have a copy for you and your staff. Of those are in the back I left with the representative. And when your producer gets the chance. This audience will be getting one as well."

This had caused a thunderous applause from the audience.

As the next couple of questions were asked. And after coming back from a short break. He would have time for two more questions. She agreed during the break with him and the director on stage.

"All right everyone were back. Tell me Captain Beckett. Any plans on having any more children?"

She didn't need to think about it. Since she would always be opened to having more children in the future. Her answer would be . "Yes. If god willing that is and my job position at the 12th precinct. However I am looking forward to trying again to have another baby."

"That is wonderful to hear Kate. Please give my best regards to your husband and his novels. I am looking forward to his next novels coming out."

"He would surely love to hear this fact. More the merrier Jimmy." She was able to make him laugh and the entire audience in the studio.

"Well Kate that's all the time I have for this interview. I will as with the national audience will be much interested with your second volume coming out soon for the journal. Everyone, you can either call Black Pawn Publishing to check the web site for when its going to be available in the tri state region. Thank you for coming onto the show, your been great."

She and Jimmy gets up to give their goodbyes before leaving the stage with great satisfaction. And with getting through with the interview. Richard Castle will be proud this evening watching the show.

Chapter 42nd

She was asked to stay. Jimmy wanted to speak with her further in his office.

It wouldn't be long. Having to be waiting in the main guest area. This had her wondering just what was going on.

When he finally knocked on her door. She had asked who ever it was to come on it.

When he does. He seemed some what different as compared to when he was on stage doing the interview.

"Thanks for staying. I need to ask you a favor after today. I need your help since you are still working at the 12th precinct. I know, I shouldn't be asking you of this." He hands her a envelope filled with different letters inside.

"What's all this Mr. Kimmel?" She asked with curiosity.

"I need your help and your people to find this nut case. It's death threats, and I have no idea why he's choosing me as the main focus point." She could tell he was scared for when it comes to things like this. But this would be a serious matter never the less.

After a few moments of asking him questions. They had decided to keep this quiet as much as possible from the general public.

"Who else knows about these letters?" She asked very quietly inside of the room.

"My manager, producer and director. No one else as far as I know."

"I will see what I can do about this Mr. Kimmel. I will also speak with my husband to have his P.I. office further investigate this further." She says to calm down his fray nerves.

"Good. Just be sure to keep me updated on this serious matter." He replied before continuing with his words with her. "Is there any way I can have some sort of 24 hour protection until the matter is settled?" He asked before waiting for her response.

"I will see to it. But for now I will need to leave now and call my people to check into these. Otherwise I suggest you stay within your normal activities while your here and outside of the studio."

"Good. I will be sure to do that Kate. Thanks. I need to go now I have a production meeting to attend for the next show." He thanks her a great deal before leaving the room.

Along with shaking his head scratching it. He just hopes. It doesn't turn out to be one of his staff members with a grudge.


	42. Chapter 43th

Chapter 43th Hearts Desire

Everything aside. She had to accept the fact, that even talk show hosts, even have their fans writing death threats. No matter how you see it. It just has to be taken seriously, until all of the options had been weighed.

But first things first. Calling Castle to check on Reece being sure he was doing well. Secondly telling him the interview had gone well, accept for the added bonus of the new case.

"Really!" He says over the phone from the loft after she had explained the entire situation to him. "Can I help at least Kate, with your arrival coming home from the precinct? No doubt your going to advise your personnel of these facts Kate." He asked from his office after just coming from the nursery.

"I have already, I will be stopping by their in a few moments to drop off the letters to have them with the analysis. I will be sure to let you know any more later when I am home." She replied before moving into the under ground parking lot of the 12th precinct in the back. "Later." She ended the call quickly. Making sure she had the letters with her before entering into the back entrance of the precinct, and meeting up with Captain Anderson and his office for the night watch.

She would be going over the general details. Along with the one key fact of keeping it out of the public eye for now.

Taking a few moments. Captain Anderson took over for now and using his resources at hand, including the finger printing/hand writing departments for any type of clues into the type of persona they would be dealing with.

Once she would be able to leave. She finally made it home to the loft.

Speaking with her husband about her entire day. It would be truly remarkable on her part.

Going into the studio for the interview. Only to wind up with a case as well.

Beckett was still winded after all of the running around she'd been doing. She asked Castle to make her a drink. A god to honest drink to settle her fray nerves some what.

Thank goodness. At this point. She wasn't pregnant. Or else she would be in a great deal of trouble. Unlike when she found out about Reece after being shot from Celeb Brown.

Walking behind his bar. Taking out his stock of liquors. Placing two shot glasses on the top as with the bottle of scotch.

She walks over to her husband. Taking the shot glass in her right hand. She says to him. "To success." Before downing the drink quickly to feel it burning some what inside of her throat and stomach.

She'd to decide on whether she would be interested in another.

She would be needing a clear head. Just in case there is some what of a break for when it comes to the letters, and staying up to watch the interview with her husband.

"Another Kate?" He asked before taking another shot for himself.

"Not this time Rick. I will be right back. I need to look in on Reece, even though I know Andrea went in to check up on him."

"Go ahead, I will be waiting right here. Otherwise I will be warming up the tube later. When you come back. Tell me a little about his behavior with the interview."

Some time later...

She is going over the images in her mind for when it comes to the interview. "He seems to be stressing the following three. Kimmel had mention with me, and those three were his manager, producer and director. Those were the only three that had known about the letters." While sitting up in bed with him some 20 minutes prior to the show coming on.


	43. Chapter 44

Chapter 44th Hearts Desire

Now that both his parents were busy with their work. Reece and his activites had been placed on the back burner for now. Along with Beckett's doctor's appointment. While the past month, she's been feeling sick to her stomach. The first time she felt her stomach this way with the children's zoo.

Though he has plenty of activities at the loft to keep him busy.

One of them with Royal being around more of late, since he's grown. When he was a puppy. Royal was some what of a pain at times, constantly needing attention. Now that he's older. He would be released from his metal cage on a daily basics.

He's taken to a real likely to Reece. But everyone would need to be sure Reece doesn't abuse the dog. As with **pulling** his tail. For where any animal can snap at any time. Its why the house keeper and nanny, will need to keep a further eye on the little boy at this time.

But for now. Castle and his mother Kate Beckett are currently busy.

It was the next day after watching the interview. Castle viewing the show on tv. He would be trying to watch for any type of a clue during the taping of the entire episode. Especially when Kimmel would be looking around the studio, as if he would be annoyed by his producer or director talking into his ear during the production.

Castle when he had the chance. He would have to ask the talk show host. On just what went down with the conversations.

Meanwhile at the 12th precinct. The hand writing analysis showed that only one person had written the threatening letters. Along with the fact. He or she would try to change the hand writing around to make it think, that more then one person would be involved.

Captain Kate Beckett had a idea. As to how to find out which one of the three that are involved with Kimmel. Trying to acquired hand writing samples from his manager, producer and most of all his director.

She would ask each one of them to come to the precinct to be interview. Telling each of them it was mostly routine. Since it would be too late for today with them already at the studio.

She'd sent off a memo to the studio to have them come to the precinct around six o'clock in the evening, when they would be done.

Only one would tried to get out of it. Stating that his manager had a prior engagement. But he opted to come any rate to cover his tracks.

As for Richard Castle. He had advised his wife. He would be looking around the studio with permission of course from the producer and director. Just as long as he stays out of the way during the taping of the show.

But in the mean time. Jimmy Kimmel kept having issues with the way the script was written on the screen, during the rehearsal with the producer. He would be screaming at him at times. While the producer with his ear piece would be talking to some one seeming to be rather upset.

Everyone in the area of the studio, as with Richard Castle noticed this fact as well. It would be his cue to start asking the questions.


	44. Chapter 45

Chapter 45th Hearts Desire

He'd to admit. He was nervous to be meeting up with the comedian once again. Though it's been awhile. Almost a year to be exact. It's not going to be easy.

Walking up to Kimmel by his desk on stage. He looks up from his notes.

"Richard Castle, it's good to see you here. How can I help you, since we both know what is going on?"

"I know." Watching Kimmel's hand shake. The usual spark in his eyes now gone. No doubt it's taken its toll with the comedian.

Along with his voice cracking a little. However his hand shake is firm. But some what sweating from the entire affair.

"Before we start Mr. Castle. Do you mind if I grab something quick. I missed my usual breakfast coming in earlier than normal?"

"Sure, I understand." He moves off for a few minutes. Giving Castle the chance to look around his desk with his notes on the yellow pad. It would be from the director.

This gave him the chance to use his phone, to take a shot of it to send back to the 12th precinct to be checked.

He continues for a few more minutes. Before he comes back with a coffee, sandwich and a plain donut.

"Ok. Mr. Castle. Where do you wish to start?" He says.

"Please. call me Rick."

"Only if you call me, Jimmy." He replies taking a sip of his coffee and plain donut. While taking a napkin to wipe his mouth.

"Sure. Tell me, Jimmy. I noticed you'll having issues with your producer and director of late. Tell me what about?"

Before he answers the question. He finishes the last of his donut, while taking another sip of his black coffee.

"I just don't know. Ever since the letters started. The both of them have been acting strangely. I tried to find out why Rick. It just seems when ever I bring up the subject. I would wind up in a argument with them both."

"Don't you find this some what strange?"

"Since you did mentioned it. I do, along with my nerves. I can't run a talk show with always being on edge with the guests." Taking a deep breath.

" Do you have any reasons as to why all of a sudden its been happening?" Castle asked softly.

Taking a moment to answer the question. "Since you mentioned it. The only thing I could think of is the fact. There would be a possible chance the network bigwigs is thinking of removing them both. To generate new viewership with spicing up the show further with the revamp." He said to Castle with a sad tone in his voice.

Castle taking a moment to think of his next question. "A good reason then any to write threatening letters. But we need to prove it before accusing anyone at this stage of the investigation."

He shrugs. Clearly some what uncomfortable about talking about the subject. And when it comes to the show and his life. "I agree, Rick. However this has to stop." Taking a deep sigh before getting up from his seat on stage.


	45. Chapter 46

Chapter 46th Hearts Desire

Once Kimmel had left the stage. Castle had to be awfully careful with his movements.

Jimmy Kimmel had gone to speak with his director and producer in the control room, to go over the plan for the next few shows. When he walked in. Neither man were happy for the moment. But more so for his director.

Kimmel had noticed something. Without having his director catch on. It would seem he was doing little drawings on his pad on the side of his computer terminal. During he went over into the corner to check with one of the lighting technicians.

Trying to keep his back to them. Kimmel takes out his Iphone to take a photo of it quickly, and placing it back into his jacket prior to when he comes back to check with the comedian.

"Everything all right with you?" He asked quietly while everyone would be busy setting up.

"It's fine. Lets get this over with. Its already been a long day for me in general." He says with a wry grin before going into a conversation with everyone.

For Castle. There would be nothing else more that needed to be done here. However he had to call their switchboard to be connected with the head of programming for American Broad Casting company CEO William Tillman.

The switchboard operator wasn't able to connect with the CEO having been told. He would be in meetings for the next hour. With orders not to be disturbed until afterwards.

Richard Castle had left a voice-mail for the CEO to call him as soon as possible in regard to a delicate matter.

But for now. He would leave the studio to head to the 12th precinct to speak with his wife. In regard to what was found overall, along with the conversation with the comedian.


	46. Chapter 47

Chapter 47th Hearts Desire

Beckett was inside the break room. After paying for her ginger ale from the vending machine towards the back. Her stomach would be acting up once again. Taking a couple of swigs of the soda and a bite of a partial sandwich she'd left in the frig.

She would be heading back to her office. When she notices her husband coming off the elevator.

She decides to walk over to him. The lighting some what dim with evening approaching. The second shift were starting to arrive including Captain Anderson for the night watch.

Everyone else were working on leads for different cases. Including the hand writing composition for the letters on Jimmy Kimmel. So far no word from the technicians.

Espo and Kevin Ryan were out in the field on a new murder case with the medical examiner. Through her best friend Dr. Lanie Parish now in charge of the entire County Medical Examiner department.

For Beckett, she was able to meet up with her husband having been at the studio looking for clues. Hopefully he will shed some light in regard to further evidence.

"What's going on Castle?" She asked looking around the bullpen. Giving Castle a strange look.

"Lets talk in your off Kate, I am waiting for an important phone call from the programming CEO for ABC and the Kimmel production. Maybe he will shed some light to the rumors that Kimmel's producer an or director might be fired to make changes. As to why the letters had been written."

"Really!" Kate exhaled as she walked quicker to reached her office. Taking her pen from her desk to make a note for herself. In regard to this fact, while now sitting back in her chair.

She glanced over at Castle. He kept looking at his phone for any in-coming calls or text messages.

She knew very well this was interesting. Especially when she'd been interviewed by the comedian. And working under a great deal of stress.

Their eyes met as she gives him a slight smile. Through her stomach some what better now. She didn't say anything to him about it. Since it was probably nothing at all. She mumbles a little before speaking.

"Castle." She called to him to bring up his head from his phone.

"Yeah. I know Kate. I am just waiting to verified the information given to me. Before I forget. Did you get the text I sent on the note pad drawings?" He slowly rose from his seat and walked over to her, with a slight grim on his face now.


	47. Chapter 48

Chapter 48th Hearts Desire

"So far no word from the techs on the drawings. But we should know soon Castle." She states from inside her office.

"You know what Kate, I suggest we don't rule out the obvious at this time. Meaning the evidence points to his director and producer for the moment." Taking another quick look at his phone, along with noticing his wife's body language. As with noticing the bottle of ginger ale behind her chair.

He suspects something might be wrong. But he will wait until later to ask her in privacy.

Looking up at the clock now. It should be soon. He was getting too antsy right now for her own taste. Trying to some what relax, even though she could finish up the last of the paper work behind her computer station.

It would be at that precise moment. Castle's cell phone started to go off to have everyone inside the office jump.

Picking up his cell to see who the call was from. He goes to press to answer it quickly. "Richard Castle. Thank you for calling me back. I'm sorry to be bothering you about this matter."

"No problem Mr. Castle. To answer your question about the revamping of the show. I don't know where you'd gotten the information about the producer and director being fired. It's not true. It would seem that rumors are running rampart at this point."

"Tell me something. Then why are they both extremely upset sir?" Castle asked waiting for his response over the phone. Since his wife in the back ground is listening to what he's saying.

"I believe it has something to do with Kimmel's manager. You can ask him. Ever since his manager started to ask for more of a percentage of the production, and was turned down because of the recent budget. It would be when the letters of death threats started to surface."

This surprised Castle. "Why did you know this fact, since Kimmel told me only his producer, director and manager knew of the letters?"

"That is correct. His manager Saul told me a few weeks back over the phone after I had come back from a board meeting."

"Interesting. Thanks for the information and your time. I will let you know what happens."

"Your welcome Mr. Castle. And before I hang up. I just wanted to say, I just love all of your novels including your latest and your wife's Baby Journal. Keep me posted." He ends the call. There would be silence for a moment.

Castle looks over at his wife. "As I said Kate. Don't rule out the obvious. I suggest you put a fire under your techs analysis the letters. I have a awful feeling we will be making an arrest really soon."

"Do you realize in what your saying. Saul has been Kimmel's manager a very long time?" She says before getting on the phone to contact her personnel including Esposito and Kevin Ryan.

"This I know Kate. But for now. We keep this quiet from the comedian in case he calls for an update."

"I have no desire to say anything to him, until we have the full picture in front of me. Understand?" She'd butterflies in her stomach. But it wasn't for where she'd to drink more of the ginger ale.


	48. Chapter 49

Chapter 49th Hearts Desire

His palm sweats. Watching everyone inside of the control room. He tightens his grip onto his notepad listening to his production manager speak.

Kimmel takes a deep breath before picking up a pen to make a notation. He has the habit of losing things. But for of days he'd been too nervous.

"Jimmy." Someone would be calling out to him.

His mouth catches at the sound of his first name. Looking up to see it was his producer calling out to him. Seeming to be miles away. Asking him. "Are you all right?"

"Yep!, just thinking instead of putting all of my effort into my work."

"That's just fine. Maybe we should finish this up now. Since everything is basically done." before handing him his notepad.

Just like the producer and director. However this was somewhat different and very strange.

"Good. I could use a break now finally. It's been one helluva of day so far. Thank god the taping had gone well." Looking around the control room needing to get out of the area.

"Have a good evening. I have to get ready for an interview at the 12th precinct. Captain Beckett had said it would be mostly routine. I will have to stop for coffee before going on over."

"Good night." Jimmy answers with a sigh. Scraping his fingers onto the notepad in attempt to soothe his fray nerves. He gets up quietly so not to disturb anyone else talking quietly among themselves.

This was certainly crazy in his eyes hating the entire episode with the letters. Chuckling to himself before leaving and watching the producer leaving. As with his brief case and mainly the laptop.

Once Kimmel left the control room. He would be feeling some what relieved. Sighing. He needs to make a phone call. Along with a stiff drink at his favorite restaurant close by. Hopefully the camera hounds won't be too much trouble this evening. While placing him in the public eye.


	49. Chapter 50

Chapter 50th Hearts Desire

He's lucky so far. Though he'd to wear his typical disguise to get inside after leaving his vehicle. Telling the driver to drop him off in the front like always.

Taking a deep breath before moving. The hostess of the restaurant is told to bring him over to his favorite table towards the back. Currently it would be empty. Asking her for the menu along with two drinks to be placed in front of him.

Meanwhile smiling before leaving to speak with his main waiter to be taking care of him. Though the restaurant at that time of the night would be busy mostly. Kimmel would be feeling some what relaxed for the moment.

Meanwhile thinking back to when he would be inside of the control room. He still just doesn't understand it. Why his own people would wish him dead. All because of the change in the budget, and in regard to the lower ratings the past year.

ABC and other networks already lost a number of shows because of those lower ratings. Sponsors are not playing around for when it comes to ads for the most part and the shows. Viewership always has been the key factor, along with the sponsors.

Meanwhile at the loft.

It would be Castle chance to speak with his wife Kate Beckett. Though she'd gone into the nursery to check up on Reece before anything.

Her son was in the mood to play mostly. But she'd told him to take it easy little man. Mommy and daddy had been really busy. Reece would be able to understand some what. As she placed him back into his crib. Though he wanted Royal, his best buddy to keep him company.

Again she'd to tell him to slow down. Since it was late. Royal also needed his rest as well. "Mama, I want Royal to stay." Whining inside from his crib. His mother wasn't likely this one bit. However she would then say to him.

"Do you want me to call in your father Reece?; He's not going to like you giving me a hard time." Looking at his facial expression, she knew that did it. He would calm down at that point laying down. While she would place his Donald Duck blanket over him.

And it didn't take all that long for him to drift off to sleep finally.

When Kate walked back into their bed-room. She couldn't believe it. Her husband sound asleep on his side of the bed.

She wouldn't be waking him never the less. She'd more important matters to think about. However for now. She would be needing her sleep as well. He's going have to make it up to her at some point in time. However it would have to be soon before she goes for her doctor's appointment.


	50. Chapter 51

Chapter 51st Hearts Desire

It would be the next few days when everything started to fall into place for the Kimmel case. Someone was starting to get nervous, when certain phone calls started to come into the switch board for both the studio and of the 12th Precinct.

When the one key factor for the investigation decided to speak with the district attorney. Turning himself in for a shorter sentence on what he'd been doing to the Comedian in order to get back at him.

When the CEO of the station had mention about the ratings and this certain person needing a upgrade on his percentage.

Everything started to fall into place for the 12th precinct. Even though with the public. Know one will know until after the arrest leaving it up to Sergeant Javier Esposito and detective Kevin Ryan.

They would have the honor to arrest Kimmel's manager Saul Jenkins twenty years taking care of the comedian.

Both of the officers were ordered to his main office for where Saul Jenkins works out of. It would be where, he would give himself up. Along with his main reasons for the death threats. With nothing to lose anymore. Kimmel wouldn't be the only one.

It had turned out for where three other clients were going through with the same. After finding out from the investigation from those clients. It was where Captain Kate Beckett and the rest of the teams decided it was the time to make the proper arrest.

Esposito having to be sure to place the metallic cuffs behind his back giving him the miranda rights. They would be taking Kimmel's manager outside and into the unmarked police vehicle and taken to the bull pen for further processing.

However for Jimmy Kimmel and his entire production. When the news broke coming from a phone call from Captain Kate Beckett.

Informing the comedian on just who it was entirely behind the death threats.

Kimmel didn't know what to say on the matter. Finding out it was his long time manager Saul Jenkins after all. No doubt once the public gets a hold of this news. He would need to prepared himself with the proper questions. Along with hiring another manager/accountant to check into his accounts.

However he was feeling some what better with the arrests, and the death threats ending. He would be able to continue on with his life once more, and hopefully his show will do much better in the ratings after the changes would had been made by the production teams.

As for Richard Castle, he was most pleased with the final outcome with the investigation. Otherwise he would be able to concentrate on other things in his private life. And one of them would be his wife Kate Beckett.

She'd a doctor's appointment in a few days with Dr. Anderson. The very same doctor for where she found out, she was going to be having a baby after being shot by Celeb Brown.

He was mostly worried. Since his wife had been awfully quiet once the case with Kimmel had been closed.


	51. Chapter 52

Chapter 52th Hearts Desire

Jimmy Kimmel was happy his life would be going back to normal. He needed to thank a few people with a celebration of sorts.

It will take a few days. He will be able to think of something. But for now with a recommendation from a few from the television station.

He would decide to have Richard Castle and his wife as guests on his show to discuss further their success of novels. Along with Beckett two baby journals, and discussing the news about Kimmels death threats. But for now. He would be able to enjoy his life in general with going out with some of the lovely ladies. He would normally go out with them on occasions.

In regard to Kate Beckett. She'd things on her mind right now.

She'd the doctor's appointment to think about right now. Even though she's afraid after checking twice with the tests. She would be pregnant.

But first. She needed to confirm it with Dr. Anderson before anything else for that matter. Along with the general assumption with not telling her husband for the moment, about the possible chance that she is going to have another baby.

And one of the main reasons. She's been somewhat quiet the past few days. She just needs to be sure before anything else. Let along getting her husband all excited at the prospect of becoming a father once again.

One thing for certain. If it does happen confirming it with the doctor. There is plenty of room at the loft with the addition.


	52. Chapter 53

**Author's Notes: I am sorry for the last chapter being some what short. Thanks.**

Chapter 53th Hearts Desire

Life again is normal for those involved with the recent death threats for the comedian Jimmy Kimmel.

It would be that evening Jimmy Kimmel had made the announcement with the up and coming guests to his show. Even though he told the audience about the celebration. He would have to call Richard Castle and his wife Kate Beckett about it with a phone call.

However that evening. Castle was quite surprised with watching the show. When his wife came out from the nursery checking up on their son Reece.

She'd the feeling. Reece would be wanting to play in his crib instead of sleeping. Just like her husband at times. For when he's in his playful mood to fool around and not sleep all night long.

Castle looking up from watching the show on the tv in the corner. He would asked the obvious question on whether their son would be acting his usual self.

She only had to nod her head to let him know the answer to his question. "What did you expect Castle. He's too much like you in some ways?" She says with a wry grin.

"Touche!" He says with his sarcasm remark for when it comes to his ego at times. "Any rate. I have something to tell you. Jimmy just prior before you coming into the bedroom. Just announced he plans on a special celebration to thank the people that had saved his life from the threats. And we are the two main guests, he plans to asking us to come back onto his show to talk about it and just celebrate."

"That's nice of him. Rick. It would probably give me more time to discuss the two baby journals, along with any other surprises that might come along, it's way."

Castle would be able to catch on for the moment. When his wife had mention about surprises. "Oh!, I just love surprises. Kate. And just what type of surprise is in store?" He asked with that smirk again on his face to drive her just nuts at times.

"You will just have to wait when I am ready with the surprise, okak. But for now. I have nothing more to say on the subject matter at this point in time."


	53. Chapter 54

Chapter 54th Hearts Desire

It would be a few days. She will as with Castle will be guests on Jimmy Kimmel once more. But for now. She will be leaving in an hour to see Dr. Anderson.

"Kate." She looks and blinked up at him, eyes etched. Castle is standing at the entrance of the bedroom.

He asked. "What's wrong?" Walking slowly to her. Sitting on the bed finishing up dressing.

He stands besides her in front of the bed. He could sense her mood if anything else.

"I need to leave now. I have my appointment with Dr. Anderson. He wants me in for my usual check-up ever since the shooting." She lied to him for now. Until she knew for sure of his findings.

"Are you sure; You don't want me to come for emotional support. Just in case there is a problem?"

"I don't need any company Rick. I will be fine getting home. And besides I have no idea just how long this might take." She said in a whispered voice.

His breath whooshes out of his lungs. He doesn't like this at all.

She'd been acting strangely the past few weeks and he needed to know what exactly is wrong with her. "Kate. Please." He breathes. Unable to think straight right now.

"Rick. Will you stop already. I am fine. It's only my usual check up. That's all." She stated before pushing herself off the bed to gather up her things.

She moves over to him to kiss him quickly on his cheek all worried for nothing. Continuing with her words.

"Relax. Will you. Why don't you take Reece and Royal for a ride or something to calm your nerves." Making the suggestion before leaving.

Taking in a deep breath once again. "Sounds like a great idea Kate. I will take Andrea with me. She just loves it when she can get out into the city." He says softly. Along with pressing a kiss to her cheek before moving out of the bedroom.

"Okak. Rick. Talk to you later. By the way do you want me to pick up Chinese for dinner this evening?"

"Sure! That sounds just wonderful." He replied with a smile finally.

"Good. I will check with you later. Babe." She says using his pet name for now. Along with the fact she needs to leave before breaking up into laughing and the possible news from him in case she is really pregnant for real.


	54. Chapter 55

Chapter 55th Hearts Desire

You would think taking the pregnancy tests would help to confirm her suspicious.

It's the reason on going to see Dr. Anderson in the first place. Leaving her husband a nervous wreck in their bed-room and with the only suggestion she could make.

Driving her vehicle. Making sure she be moving at the normal speed limit. Just what she doesn't need right now. Is to get a speeding ticket of all things. And she is being the Captain of the 12th precinct.

She continued on. Until she was able to reach the medical clinic. For where Dr. Julius Anderson resides out of as with the Manhattan Medical Center.

Looking both ways of the road. She would be able to move off into the under ground parking lot. Finding the perfect spot to park her car. Turning off her vehicle making sure. All was in order for now. Taking in a deep breath before taking the elevator to the ground level of the clinic.

Hopefully she would not have to wait all that long for Dr. Anderson to see her. Since it was his idea in the first place to come in. Using it as a good excuse as to hide the real motive and keep it from her husband.

"God. Forbid." She can see his eyes widen once she does give him the wonderful news.

He would be a real wreck once he finds out the complete truth of the matter. When he'd found out about Reece just after the shooting of Celeb Brown. He was in total shock. When the doctor had confirmed the wonderful news for weeks they were recovery.

It was all he could think of during that time.

Its going to be much worst now.

Slowly walking into the medical clinic. She could see other women waiting in the waiting area. Even though not all of them were for Dr. Anderson. Since there would be five other doctors of different specialists in the clinic at this time.

She shrugs her shoulder before moving over to the counter to speak with the medical tech of sorts.


	55. Chapter 56

Chapter 56th Hearts Desire

Beckett was told to be seated. Dr. Julius Anderson having to be busy with another patient for now. He will be with you when he's done. The woman behind the counter tells her with a smile. Even though busy with a number of files in front of her. Along with the phone and Internet.

She takes a deep sigh before finding a seat in the far corner of the clinic. Thinking. Hopefully he won't be all too long with her patience already on edge.

Moving over slowly to sit down. She would be able to take a look at the pile of magazines on the side of her. Most of the time the issues are always very outdated.

Taking a deep breath to relax her muscles. Her mind is whirling with strange things going on to try and make the time go quicker.

God!; How she hates to wait like this. At least with her husband. He's staying busy with their son Reece and the nanny.

Castle would be chuckling watching his son, have a great deal of fun with Royal in the park just on the side of the swings. He's never seen anyone like Reece have so much fun running after Royal. Trying to pull on his tail.

Andrea would be the one person to say to Reece to be careful. Since maybe someday Royal just might snap back at the young boy.

She's right in a big way. Any animal no doubt would snap back; no matter how tame the particular animal might be at times.

Some how the message from her 'd gotten through to him in some ways. Making him feel some what sad in ways. That only Castle can realize for when it comes to Reece and his _**best friend.**_

Sitting on the bench watching. He would start to think about his wife leaving with her altitude going to see the doctors. Saying it would mostly be routine. Which is generaly just hogwash on her part and the lies.

Knowing full well he could tell the signs for when a woman is going to be having a baby. And if this is the case. He's going to be pretty excited in regard to the news.

Watching the both of them. Along with Andrea staying quiet right now. Chilling. The weather is just lovely for the mid morning. Temperatures staying with-in the normal range for a change.

But for now. Richard Castle is waiting it out. While his son doesn't have one clue for what is happening otherwise.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	56. Chapter 57

Chapter 57th Hearts Desire

This waiting was killing her to no end. She'd never been the one person to be sitting around like this as a cooked goose.

At least with before. She'd found out just after being shot by Celeb Brown. The doctors at the hospital after taking several scans. To realize she was going to have a baby.

It would be at that point. Everything was done to save both Beckett's and the baby's life. However she'd no idea she would be pregnant at the time of trying to locate Loksat with Vikram's help and Castle.

However now the story is different now.

Moments later. The door to Dr. Anderson's office opens. Sensing her excitement. "Finally" She mumbles to herself when the female patient very pregnant moves to the counter to speak with the medical technician.

Dr. Julius Anderson slowly walks over to Kate Beckett with his usual wry grin to say hello quickly. Before telling her to go on in with his technician setting her up inside onto the table.

"I will be right with you. Kate." As he walks over to the counter to look for her medical file. It was on the very top of his pile of patients to be seen today inside of the clinic. If it was an emergency. He would be heading for the Manhattan Medical Center instead.

"Thanks." She says with a shaky voice reply for now. Moving slowly into his offices. Filled with different machinery to be used for each patient conditions.

The young medical technician says to Beckett to change into the gown with the opening in the front. So she is able to be checked using the ultra-sound and other equipment.

The techencian would be able to set this up for the doctor, arriving back to speak with Beckett before beginning.

While taking this time to change. Placing her clothes onto the side and the chair. Before moving onto the long exam table to be checked.

She was ready. Looking over at the equipment. The young female technician placing the cold gels and ultra sound device onto her stomach.

The doctor was taking his time coming back in. Having to be going over her file before heading back in.

When he does move inside. He as ready with a number of questions before starting the proceedings. Only to make matters much worst for her fray nerves and of her stomach.

After some time with the questions and examination. She would have her answers. Along with a celebration of how to announced to her husband the wonderful news.

She would have to come up with a plan with help from her friends.

On how to sprig the news on him without having to cause a heart attack with the mystery writer in the process.

Just maybe she will be able to have Reece's help this time around. If possible!


	57. Chapter 58

Chapter 58th Hearts Desire

This time she really had to be convincing to pull it off with the surprise party.

Even though her lies were beginning to pile up once again. But in a wonderful sort of a way. She still would be in shock from what Dr. Anderson had advised her of the news.

She needed to speak with Lanie and Jenny. In regard to how to surprise her husband without having him think differently.

But then again. Getting to have him think. Something was going on. She would no doubt leave all types of clues in order for him to find.

First things first. She needed to send a text message to her husband at the loft.

Sitting inside of her vehicle outside of the clinic.

"Babe. All went well with the doctor's appointment. No problems to speak of. Will be home later. I have a lunch date with Lanie. It was a spur of the moment thing. Will be home later. Love. Kate."

She pushed send. While holding her breath for the moment. Knowing full well he would be sending back a reply.

And just like clock work. His reply comes back.

"Later. Wonderful! Reece is down for a quick nap. I am working on a chapter finally. Rick."

She was happy with the text. Even though she would be expecting much more from him. However when there is writing involved. His mind is already at work with trying to get his words down onto the laptop.

She would be feeling so much relieved for now. However now she needed to see Lanie in her office. Hopefully she will have some sort of an idea.

And at the same time. Keeping the news to herself without having to let the cat out of the bag.

When she did call Lanie. She'd told Beckett to come on over after finishing up a briefing with three of her associates in the field. Lanie was loving her new job. Though not boring at all. Even though she'd plenty of paperwork most of the time just like her friend Captain Kate Beckett.

Looking at the clock on the wall in front. She'd noticed the time. She would be here soon coming from the clinic of all places.

Something must be up when her friend had called for the most part. And sounded some what different in a funny sorta of a way in her mind.

Any rate she will be here soon. While she waited inside of her office.


	58. Chapter 59

Chapter 59th Hearts Desire

Sitting down in front of her computer terminal. Lanie looked up to see her friend standing in the entrance of her office.

For some odd reason. Lanie was able to see that Beckett had some sort of a glow to her complextion. It would have her think otherwise. Something differently was going on with her.

"Well. Are you coming in girl or not?" She says with a wide smile on her face.

"Of course Lanie. I'm sorry for being late. There was a great deal of traffic on the way over here." Walking in to sit down next to her computer terminal, instead of bending over a dead body working on an autopsy.

Taking a moment to breath. She still would be shaking from the news.

"Well!; whats the verdict Kate? What did Dr. Anderson have to say about your check up?" While waiting for her response. She'd the feeling there was more to it right now.

"It wasn't a normal check up Lanie. Dr. Anderson was able to confirm my suspicious this time. I am going to be having or rather he found two heart beats. I will be having twins in about eight in a half months." It was at this time. She pulled out the scans to show her.

"Oh, my God! Kate; I am truly happy for you. Wait...Does Castle know this fact as yet?" She says with excitement in her face and body language.

"Not yet. I need to do this just right with some sort of a surprise party leaving clues in its wake, and I just need your help."

"Goodie!; I just love surprise parties. How can I help? And don't worry Kate. I won't say a word to any one. Knowing full well this is extremely important to you and to your husband." She started to chuckle a little to see her friend planning this party in the first place.

"I have a idea. I just hope it doesn't back-fire into my face after it's all over Lanie. How much time do you still have before I put my plan into action?" She asked.

Looking up at the clock on the wall. She tells Beckett the following.

"One hour. Start talking." She says before sitting back further into her chair to listen to her friend with the first of the details. While making notes to what her part of the plan would be like.


	59. Chapter 60th

Chapter 60th Hearts Desire

Lanie was listening contently to what Beckett would be saying in regard to her plans in general. She still couldn't believe it. She is actually going though with the plan to have Castle think. His wife is having an affair with some one in order to cover up the true motive of her actions.

Lanie talking on the phone with one of her long time friends. She would be able to convince him. Since he works out of the Westchester County Medical Examiner office.

His name is Dr. Thomas Galloway. Age 39. Single. And has money as well. With his father leaving most of his estate to his son in the will.

Lanie had discuss this with him. Along with setting up their first meeting at the **Old Haunt** to discuss the surprise. Even though Beckett will leave the first clue at home on the kitchen counter. In order for Castle to see first hand.

Speaking with him right now. After Beckett had left to go home.

"Look Tom. Just be sure to be very convincing is all I 'm asking of you. As a favor to me. I will make it up to you another time. ok?" She said with a gleeful smile on her expression.

"Sure. I will be glad to help you and Captain Beckett out. However I would no doubt hate to see his face when he does find out. Along with the real truth of the entire charade."

"That's for sure Thomas. Currently my friend is playing with certain fire. For when it comes to this type of surprise in general." Taking a deep sigh to continue on for a moment or two. "Tom thanks for your help. Hopefully it will work out for the best. Especially when their is a little boy at home that needs his parents together instead of being on the outs once again."

"And from what you have told me of their past histories. It's an explosive situation at best. I will certain try my best not to destroy that aspect of their relationship and most of all the marriage."

"Thanks. I will leave you now to finish up the rest of your work before leaving for tonight's venture." She says. Hanging up the phone to return back to her own work.


	60. Chapter 61

Chapter 61th Hearts Desire

Beckett arrived home safe and sound. She was ready with her plan for now. Having to expect to see her husband perched in his office.

But she did find him inside of the bedroom coming out after taking a shower. His son Reece decided to be a little too rough during his bath, and promptly soaked his father.

When Beckett asked what 'd happened. She chuckled a little before going back out into the kitchen area to place the evidence.

She'd told him. She needed to do something important. Along with her story of going to the **Old Haunt**.

Otherwise she'd to ready with his inquiries. In regard to the doctor's appointment.

"So how did it go Kate?" He asked with a somber look on his face.

"Dr. Anderson said I am fit as a fiddle for the most part. No problems to speak of for the moment." It would be at this time. Richard Castle noticed the business card on the kitchen counter.

He was able to take a quick look in order not to pry all that much with his wife's business. "Rick now if you will excuse me I have a meeting with a friend of mine at the **Old Haunt.** And I need to have myself ready for it."

"What about Reece?" He asked.

"I have already taken care of that as well. Since your going to be busy with your chapters. I asked Alexis and Martha to come over for a little while to watch him. I shouldn't be all too long with the meeting."

She walks away leaving him in a state of confusion as to what exactly is going on. Shaking his head for when it came to what she's doing all of a sudden.

It would be at this particular time having to be extremely nosy. He will no doubt after she leaves to find out just what she's really doing.


	61. Chapter 62

Chapter 62th Hearts Desire

She was mostly playing with fire right now. However it needs to be done. In order to pull this surprise off.

When Beckett arrived early to speak with Danny the bartender. He helps out at the bar. When ever Castle is not able to be there. Along with the others running the place for her husband.

She needed to make plans for the party. Including adding banners and balloons to add in the theme of the party. Otherwise her plan to flirt with the doctor was just adding fuel into the fuel pot.

Danny was most cooperative in regard to her idea for the most part. And in order for her to get it just right.

And of course. She will no doubt be making it up to her husband. For a long time to come. What ever that may be on his mind and bucket list.

It would be moments later_

When Dr. Thomas Galloway had shown up inside of the **Old Haunt.** Looking for Kate Beckett. When the hostess was asked by the doctor on where he could find her. She was able to direct him to the bar.

When Beckett looked up to see the doctor. She'd to admit. He was one fine looking doctor.

Lanie'd explained the deal. He was able to start the charade right away.

Knowing full well. Her husband with his curiosity nature would be lurking around some where.

After speaking with Danny one last time. Everything will be set for her plans in three days. Making the three days extremely rough on her fray nerves. Especially for when it came to her surprise.

But for the most part. Kate and Thomas went to work on their role playing. And for the next 30 minutes. She was quite right. For when it came to her husband lurking about. And in disguise no less. Anyone can see though it. Unless your really looking closely. He was dressed in something that was taken from one of his Nikki Heat novels.

She was silently chuckling to herself. She told Thomas. He's here. Like always following her.

The next three days was certainly going to be extremely interesting.

And with their time just about up. She told him. She will call him for the time tomorrow. Depending on his schedule at the hospital. Including any phone calls in between.

Dr. Galloway was the first to leave. After giving Kate Beckett a nice, quick kiss on her cheek.

She was next to leave. No doubt after wards. Giving the time for her husband to get back to the loft. She would take the time to just mostly roam around. Until it was time to head back to the loft. And for him to change back into his normal clothes.


	62. Chapter 63

Chapter 63th Hearts Desire

As soon as Castle arrived home to change. He went to work to find out just what exactly his wife was up to. He'd a sneaky suspicious.

She was planning on something very special. In order to steer clear of what she was planning on doing in the first place. And the first thing was to call the clinic under disguise once more.

He needed to be extremely smart about this one. In order not to be caught and spoil it for her. He should of known better. She wouldn't be fooling around with another man. When in fact. She does love him a great deal. Along with the fact. She loves Reece as well.

And the one key element would be the clinic. Since she keeps stating her physical was just mostly routine. Hogwash! He says to himself while removing off his jacket to start working.

Besides to have this doctor involved. He tends to believe. Lanie might of had something to do with it in the first place.

Quickly pulling out his cell-phone to call the number. A woman picked up the phone.

"Hello. This is the medical clinic. How can I help you?" She says in a pleasant tone.

This is when Jamieson O' Rourke goes into his role play. Telling the tech on the phone about his wife is having twins. And she's needs to be followed up with a visit by her primary care physician.

This is when the cat is let out of the bag. "Oh. Yes. Mr. O' Rourke. It's wonderful news to hear. It sounds like there are a rash of women like with a recent client, Mrs. Richard Castle is having twins as well."

"Oh. Really! It's wonderful news. Especially for the father I gathered." He says happily.

"I would say so Mr. O' Rourke. When would you like to have your wife Niki come in for the appointment and have Dr. Anderson check her out." She checks into the computer appointment book looking at the different days and times available opened.

"Lets say for two weeks from today. I believe." Castle interjected with his words in order to finish up with the phone call for now.

"Ok. Two weeks from today. I will put your wife in for the appointment for ten o' clock in the morning for the 23rd. Just tell her to be sure to bring in her I.D., Insurance card and anything else that is required for the first visit."

"Sure. I will mention it to her. When she gets back from the store. Which will be in a few minutes I believe."

"Excellent. See you and your wife at that time. Thank you for calling the clinic. Have a wonderful day."

"I will be sure to do so. Take care." Once the call ended. He was mostly excited with the news. "OMG! Twins." He needed to keep this to himself for now. Until she actually decides to let him know the truth of the matter.

When ever that may be in the short run.


	63. Chapter 64

Chapter 64th Hearts Desire

Beckett walked inside the Loft after her meet with the doctor at the Old Haunt. She needed to stay some what relative calm for the next few days.

Her first priority after checking in with Alexis and Martha. She could hear their voices coming from the nursery. Chuckling away with Reece sitting on Martha's lap.

Knocking on the door. In order to let them know. She was home for the rest of the evening. Martha handing Reece over to Alexis next to the crib to asked on how everything had gone with the appointment and meeting her friend at the bar.

Since she hasn't told them the news. She wanted it to be a complete surprise to them as well. However. She was able to at least explain to Martha. She will be needing to have her and Alexis meeting her at the Old Haunt for dinner around seven o' clock. Along with the fact she will be treating.

Martha asked the following. "What about Richard, where will he be in the mist of your plans?"

"Of course, he's invited Martha. I just haven't the proper chance to speak with him since getting home. Where is he by off chance?" Stating the obvious. Without giving herself away.

"In his office trying to write. Saying something to the fact that his cursor was staring back at him for the last few moments."

Beckett chuckled at the thought once more. There has been times. When ever Castle has writer's block. He would always use that excuse with her or for Gina looking for the promised chapters.

"Ok. I will go check him out. Before I forget. Why is my son so quiet?" She asked softly.

Alexis would be the one to answer the question. "He's tuckered out Kate. Royal was in here earlier brewing up a real storm playing."

"That explains it Alexis. Before I go. Thanks for coming over to watch Reece while I was gone. By the way the doctor's appointment went fine. Nothing to complain about, other then I'm in need to gain a few pounds. With all of the running around I'd been doing for work and here at the loft keeping up with Reece's energy level at nights."

Both of the ladies had to laugh at Kate's sense of humor for when it comes to her active son. Like father, like son in every way.


	64. Chapter 65

Chapter 65th Hearts Desire

After setting up the plans with Danny of the Old Haunt. Along with saying good night to Alexis and Martha. Since her son Reece was able to fall asleep inside his crib.

It'd given her the chance to relax now for the rest of the evening. Even though she knew that her husband hiding out for now in his office. There would be at some point. He needed to surface. Once he was done with typing up the last of his chapters for Black Pawn Publishing.

After changing into something more comfortable. She decided to check in on her husband.

Exactly where he would be for the moment. Having to be in the middle of a scene in regard to Jamieson Rook and Nikki Heat. Discussing details of another murder case inside of the precinct.

When Beckett came to knock on the door at first with him so engrossed. He wasn't able to hear her for the moment. Until he looked up to see her standing in the doorway of his office. Looking some what beautiful to his eyes.

Despite the fact. He would act surprise for when ever she decided to spring her news on him.

But he'd never suspected. She'd it in her to have twins in the first place.

Since he'd checked the family tree on both sides. There would be no one for either families having twins. To generally make it even more of a mystery for all involved.

She would be the first to speak. "Just checking to see how's going with your writing Rick." She says softly with her voice. Along with sounding tire to his ears.

"I have just about one more chapter to finish up. And than I can think about working on the next "Devil's Advocate" story. Otherwise I will no doubt just go to bed. Since I'm some what getting tired."

"That's strange. Even for you. But than again. Your been pushing the limits rather hard the past few weeks. It's no doubt catching up to you."

"Probably true. Kate. What about you?; Your probably exhausted yourself after such a busy day today." He says trying to catch her off guard some what with his inquiries.

"I' m. It's why I'm going to bed after I leave here. Just be sure not to stay up too late." She comes over slowly to come around for where he sitting. To give her a quick kiss onto her soft lips before breaking it off to leave.

"Love you." He replied to her with a wry grin on his face.

"Love you. Too. Good night. Babe." She moves out of his office to take a deep breath for now. Before heading for the bedroom to sleep.

But for now. Richard Castle just smiled to himself before starting to write again on the scene in front of him.


	65. Chapter 66

Chapter 66th Hearts Desire

 _Captain Nikki Heat finally decided after some time. Thinking in her office. To ask her husband Jamieson to join her for dinner at the Old Haunt. Including a few others to meet them at the bar for drinks._

 _After he'd agreed to the plans. He'd to be sure. His calendar was clear to attend. And it was for that particular evening._

 _Rook had shrugged his shoulders for the moment. In order to understand the nature of her words in general._

 _He was thinking for the most part. Hopefully the paparazzi won't be able to get wind of these plans. Since she was very explicit for when it came to her asking about attending the dinner._

 _She'd already told him. She already confirmed the dinner at the bar. After speaking with certain employees._

It was at this part. Richard Castle started to get stuck with the scenes for his series. He would incredulously have to wait until that time.

Shutting down his program to save. He wasn't able to concentrate any further for the evening. Otherwise he would have to go to sleep. Though he knows. His wife was sound asleep in the bedroom. It'd made no sense to wake her up. When she needs her rest for the most part.

And fortunately for him. She would be sound asleep on her side of the bed. Turned facing against the other wall. He was able to at least slipped in on his side. Placing the blue blankets over himself to adventently to fall asleep from total exhaustion.


	66. 67

Chapter 67th Hearts Desire

The next few days was rather hard for the both of them. Knowing full well what was mostly going to happen.

Castle knew better in order to stay away from the Old Haunt. In order not to make it too obvious. However he's going to be acting surprise.

Otherwise he'd a great deal to think about. In order to up grade the status of the Loft. To make room for the twins. When they are finally delivered.

It's not going to be easy for his wife. Having to be small bone. And no doubt will be rough on her with the delivery. It was bad enough. For when his wife went into the delivery room with Reece. And the long hours spent with the contractions.

Any rate. He stayed busy with his writing. However. Alexis and Hayley had asked Castle to come into his P.I. office to consult on a special case. And for which he didn't mind one bit with the diversion.

Otherwise for Kate Beckett. She would be setting up things at the OLD HAUNT for now. Having to made just sure. All was in order for the special surprise.


	67. Chapter 68

333333Chapter 68th Hearts Desire

Everytime Castle got close to his wife inside of the loft. She was always having that damn sheepish expression on her face. When ever he tried to bring up the subject about the dinner at the **Old Haunt."**

He knew better. Then to say another word about it. And go about his business. Running back and forth the past few days with his business ventures and writing.

Meanwhile.

Kate Beckett had made one last call in from her office of the 12th precinct. She was nervous today. Hoping for the best. Though. As she looks out the door of the bull pen. She could see her officers were staying busy with their latest cases.

Including Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito. They will try their best to make it this evening. Even though it was only two P.M. in the afternoon.

She was in need of a juice break. Instead of her coffee. Oh! How she'd missed it a great deal. But for the moment. She needed some type of a diversion to keep her mind off tonight.

After her little break. She needed to make a few phone calls in regard to police work. And the top of the list she needed to call was Inspector Victoria Gates.

For just a brief moment. She'd assume that no one was going to pick up the phone. Just when she thought that the voice-mail was just about ready to pick up the message. When inspector Victoria Gates answered sounding like she was some what winded over the phone.

When she'd explained. Running into her office on the run from supervising in the field for a special Governor's request.

Beckett was able to explain the call. While settling into her seat going over the details on the different murder cases completed.

After speaking with Gates for a few more moments. She was feeling some what better. Hanging up the phone and thinking of her next move. While going over her speech. She plans on saying this evening after announcing her surprise on Richard Castle.


	68. Chapter 69

Chapter 69 th Hearts Desire

Castle'd told his wife. He will be meeting her at the Old Haunt. After he was done with a few of his errands before heading on over.

But for now. Inside of the bar. Streamers, balloons and most of all the banners. Were hanging inside of the Old Haunt. Waiting to be displayed.

This special party would be closed to the general public. Since a note had been placed on the outside of the place.

So who ever would be coming in for a quick drink. Will be some what disappointed. Otherwise the weather for the evening was mostly in the upper fifties with winter upon everyone.

There was a special catering van pulling up to the back entrance of the bar. With last minute foods for the guests and close family and friend members.

For which they will be arriving soon. Some time with-in the next thirty minutes. Captain Kate Beckett having arrived moments earlier. Dressed in a red & dress sequin above the knee outfit. With matching earrings and her "Always" bracelet that was given to her by Castle. Her first day. She'd became the captain of the 12th precinct.

She has her hair up in a bun for the most part. She was mostly ready for this entire surprised. After the past few days under extreme stress. In order to keep this all a surprise for her husband Richard Castle.

Kate was standing in the front of the bar. Checking for the final details with Danny and the other employees.

She was waiting for Lanie and her friend from the hospital to arrive momentary. She'd called her earlier. She was on her way over coming straight from her work, as with the doctor.

She was hoping for the best. Hopefully no one will be getting caught into traffic. Along with Alexis, Hayley and Martha. All coming in from different directions to arrive at the Old Haunt.

Taking in a very deep breath in order to expel the tension from her entire body.

It would be a moment later. Alexis, Hayley and a few others of her friends arrived for the gathering. Afterwards she was very surprised to see Kevin Ryan, Jenny and Javier Esposito show up.

There would be others coming in as well. Even though Beckett had placed a special lookout on the outside of the Old Haunt. In order to look for Richard Castle arriving.

And when Andrea arrived a moment later with Reece in tow. Beckett had made sure her son was dressed for the occasion. Wearing a very cute Donald Duck outfit. And on the front of the shirt it says. **"We are having twins."** Though the outfit was especially made for this special occasion.


	69. Chapter 70

Chapter 70th Hearts Desire

Castle finding his way over to the Old Haunt. He was some what late. Having to be stuck in traffic for the moment. If he times it just right. He will only be late a few moments at best.

He didn't wish to spoil the surprise. And since his energy levels were already in high gear. He just couldn't wait.

Finally the traffic was letting up. He was able to move much quicker. In order to find a parking space close by to the bar. It'd seem rather odd to have the parking lot filled to the max.

When in fact. This surprised dinner was only supposed to be with a few friends for the most part.

Then it hit him. Maybe she was going to invite other friends of his to attend. As to who?; He will be finding out rather soon.

On the outside of the Old Haunt. The lookout watching for Castle to arrive. He was able to inform everyone inside. He was pulling up into a parking space.

Meanwhile...

The lights inside were turned down for the most part. Kate Beckett in the vincinity of the entrance. She was ready. Even though her stomach would be tied up in knots the past few days.

She whispered to everyone to stand ready.

When Castle saying hello to the person at the door. With his usual smile for when it comes to this special place. It was unfathomable to think of anything else for the moment.

Feeling some what trepidation on his part. Taking a deep gulp of air into his lungs. He would be ready to walk inside.

And then all of a sudden.

He would hear the words. "Surprise!" Coming from the chorus of people from inside of the bar. Including his wife and son coming over to him with a huge bear-hug.

Seeing the balloons, streamers, banners and then looking down at his son's tee- shirt.

He was mostly over-whelm. Especially seeing the words etch on his son's shirt saying: " **We are having twins" really had the mystery writer in complete awe for the most part.**

"Kate. OMG!; I can't believe all this. Twins of all things. However this really takes the cake. To have our son Reece to truly throw me for a real loop with the surprise."

"It's wonderful Rick; I didn't think. I was able to have the outfit ready in time for the surprise." Beckett started to have tears in her eyes. As with her husband Richard Castle.

Otherwise. Reece was hiding his face. In order to have his parents kiss each other from all of the mushy stuff. He started to giggle.

And in the meantime...

The real surprise of the evening. When Beckett went to turn to introduce Castle to his family, extended family. And then finally.

The two special guests came walking up slowly in the soft lights inside. "Hello Richard." Walking up slowly with Rita following behind. Castle was in complete shock having to be seeing his father for the first time in quite some time.

Looking up to see his father. "Dad. How in the world did Kate manage to fool me completely with you and Rita showing up?"

It would be his wife's turn to speak before everyone else. "Rick. I will explain later. But for now everyone. Lets all celebrate the dinner and evening." She says rather loudly. In order for everyone to hear inside.


	70. Chapter 71

Chapter 71th Hearts Desire

Despite knowing the truth about the surprise party. He was still shocked never the less. First off with his son Reece with the tee-shirt and than with the surprise visit of his father and Rita.

It had turned out to be some what shocking any rate. It would seem. His father and Rita compromised their position. In order to come here for the dinner.

He's going to have to speak with him further about it. When ever he will gets the chance. That's whether or not he's able to stay and disappear once more into the wood work.

Castle had promised not to get upset. At the fact he's here anyway. Hopefully his life in general being with Rita. Has mostly changed for the better. Without having his enemies at his beckon call everytime he tries to move around the states and overseas.

Otherwise. He went over to his wife. Placing his arms around her. In order to give her a gentle. tenderly kiss in front of everyone looking on.

She was smiling for the most part. For when it came to the surprise with the visit of his father. She was able to contact him via the special telephone number given to her by Rita. For when she'd gotten involved with the woman over a year ago.

Rita basically had said. She would have to speak with him about it. Since he was out of the country at the time. Beckett had placed the phone call.

And her inspiration worked. Making her husband extremely happy with the complete surprise. Along with the fact. Giving Jackson Hunt some time to spend with his grandson Reece. Before he decides to duck out and disappear once more.

Castle stayed closed to his family. Including keeping an eye on his father.

He was rather enjoying himself for the most part. Including Rita, she would be talking with everyone in the bar.

Danny had come over to let Beckett know the food was ready to be served.

It was at this particular moment. She announced to everyone. To please be seated at the tables having been set up for the special occasion.

She grabbed her husband by the arm. In order to have him be first with taking his choice of different entrees.

Otherwise.

She'd made sure with the help from the nanny. Making sure Reece was placed back into his high chair.

Afterwards. She was able to finally relax. In order to enjoy the evening. After all of the hard work. She'd put into making this huge surprise come to light.

And it did.

Everyone was extremely happy. For when it came to the news about the twins.

Lanie was still in shock. Even though she'd known. Lanie had walked over to Castle in order to give him a hug. Even though always checking out her children for the most part.

He'd done so. For when ever he was first introduced to her at his first crime scene. More than eight years prior. And even than she was most impressed. Despite the fact that her friend Kate Beckett was blinded to the facts at that particular time.


	71. Chapter 72

Chapter 72th Hearts Desire

Every now or then. Beckett would be watching her husband talking so softly with his father and Rita. What ever they were discussing, she didn't want to know the facts.

Especially if it involved further information in regard to Loksat's organization and the Great Detective Society. Though with Celeb Brown and Loksat dead, she only wanted good things now for their life and family in general.

But for now she was feeling some what sluggish for the moment. She needed something to pick up her energy level. In order to get through the rest of the evening.

She'd gone over to the buffet table. Taking a plate with her to choose her favorite types of foods for now. Actually everyone seems to be enjoying themselves for the special occasion.

When she turned around from the table. Rita came up to speak with her for a few moments. Normally she would always have a scowl on her face. But for this special evening, she was actually smiling for a change.

"Your going to tell me your leaving soon?" Beckett says very softly in order to steer clear of the situation.

"Yes. We will be heading back for the airport in order to catch our flight to Califoria. Otherwise your husband knows the situation and why we are going. All I know is the fact Richard is going to tell you some time later after we are gone."

"No matter what it is. Please take care of yourself and Rick's father. I would hate to see him get hurt further in the long run." She frowns at Rita having to scan over into the corner with her husband. Continuing speaking with him and now all of a sudden with Alexis and Martha.

And with the ensuing moments. She would be hating to think about Castle's inner emotions with his father leaving once again. Who knows for just how long this time around.

Any rate soothing her notions for the moment. Beckett goes to give Rita a big hug and thanking her for everything she'd done for her in the past and most of all saving her life.

"I will Kate. Just stay out of trouble and take care of Reece and the twins for us. All right?" Rita had a tear coming down onto her right cheek. As she would push it away before going over to Hunt and the group to say her good byes for now.

After they left the Old Haunt. Beckett walked over slowly to speak with her husband standing behind the bar now. Serving drinks for his guests in the front of the bar.

He seemed some what quiet for the moment. When he looked up to see hs wife standing in front. Waiting for him to finish with handing out the drinks.

While she waited a moment for them to head back to their tables. She goes to ask the question. "All you all right, Babe?" She says rather softly.

"I will be Kate. I 'm just glad he came never the less, despite his time limitations. As with Rita, hopefully she will be able to keep him out of trouble."

"No doubt, she will. Come on lets enjoy the foods and desserts. I'm again hungry and thirsty."

"Coming up Mrs. Castle." He says with his famous smirk on his face. And she knew better in order to keep him in line for when it comes to his cocky altitude. Along with the underlining meaning behind it as well.


	72. Chapter 73

**Author Notes: For those having been reading this special series of chapters. There will be one more Chapter left. A new series called "Family Values" will begin.**

 **Thanks.**

Chapter 73th Hearts Desire

For a brief moment. Castle was very proud of his wife Kate Beckett for when it came to this special surprise. But he'd never suspected of seeing his father and Rita attend.

Actually Castle had thought that his father might of been dead. Since he's not heard or seen him in such a long time. Despite what anyone had said, this included Rita for the most part.

However he was here to have himself a grand old time with the party. Having had three scotches already since arriving. He would be feeling some what mellowed out with wanting more.

But than again. he'd to get home later with his wife and son in one piece. And no doubt Castle was being watched in that particular department. Including his very own guardian angel sitting in the corner of the Old Haunt. His daughter Alexis having to be a true mother hen at times, for when it comes to her father from over the years.

He was very proud of Alexis. For what she'd accomplished the past few years. In his eyes she 'd finally grew up. Instead of being that spoiled brat at times. She basically now knows what she truly wants in life for the most part. A husband, a baby and most of all running the P.I. business with the help from Hayley.

Having to turn out to be a true god-send at times. Despite all of the secrets behind her life and her involvement with saving Richard Castle's life for when it comes to Loksat.

And since that particular chapter of her life is over with. She has changed for the better in many ways.


	73. Chapter 74

Chapter 74th Hearts Desire

Having to end the party for Beckett. Was some what anticlimatic for the most part. And for her family and for Richard Castle.

Even though his father and Rita had left the Old Haunt. She could tell her husband was feeling some what down. Despite the fact he's going to be a father again.

At least this time. He's not going to be alone. He will have his wife, Reece, Alexis and his mother to help raised the twins this time around.

At least with the party. It was a huge success in everyone's eyes. Including for herself and Richard Castle. And most of all Reece. Having a ball this evening with wearing the special shirt to be the hit of the surprise.

She didn't think. She would be able to pull it off. Without the help of her friends in general. Even though she's been a total wreck for the past few days trying to avoid her husband about the surprise.

But now that it's over with, she is feeling some what better it's out of the way and life can continue on for now.

At least she can say that the past months with her husband and mostly for Reece. She was able to get what she wanted the most in life. **Her Hearts Desire** in order to enjoy life once again after the death of Bracken, Celeb Brown and most of all Loksat.

THE END


End file.
